<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смерть в летнюю ночь by MeijiRomantist, WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090427">Смерть в летнюю ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeijiRomantist/pseuds/MeijiRomantist'>MeijiRomantist</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021'>WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эпоха волков и драконов [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Historical Japan - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Rurouni Kenshin, Shinsengumi - Fandom, 幕末 | Bakumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Bakumatsu, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Samurai, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeijiRomantist/pseuds/MeijiRomantist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая работа из цикла "Эпоха волков и драконов". Кэнсин заскучал в Военно-морской школе и опять рвётся на подвиги. Поддавшись на уговоры товарища, он сбегает из школы, чтобы присоединиться к тайному собранию Исин Сиси в одной гостинице, пока ещё ничем не примечательной... Альтернативная история, хронология некоторых событий изменена.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin &amp; Sakamoto Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эпоха волков и драконов [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Общая коллекция и деанон, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смерть в летнюю ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="podlojka">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>- Р-ра-а-а!<br/>
Резкий горловой выкрик заглушил шорох набегающей на песок волны. Вторя ему, заметались над берегом жалобные вопли спугнутых чаек. Рассечённый на взмахе воздух присвистнул, но звука удара не последовало: мгновением раньше Кэнсин оттолкнулся от песка и взметнул тело в воздух, уходя от атаки.<br/>
Человек не рождён для полёта, говорил наставник Хико. Наш стиль называется стилем Летящего Меча, но даже он не наделит тебя способностью держаться в воздухе без опоры. Именно поэтому ты должен умело использовать каждое мгновение прыжка, каждый сун высоты и всю набранную в падении скорость. Не учись у чайки летать - это не в твоих силах; учись у кошки прыгать. Не пытайся быть сухим листом, что праздно кружится на ветру, - ищи равновесие между силой и скоростью, будь тетивой и стрелой одновременно...<br/>
- Хэ-э-э! - воздух сам заполнил грудь и вырвался наружу криком.<br/>
На этот раз треск столкнувшихся мечей перекрыл пронзительные голоса чаек. Противник успел поставить блок - и даже не пошатнулся, приняв на свой меч весь вес Кэнсина. Резко выдохнул, распрямил руки - и отбросил его от себя. Юноша бесшумно приземлился на согнутые ноги, тут же, не теряя скорости, метнулся вперёд в низком стелющемся выпаде...<br/>
Противник подпрыгнул - не так высоко, как прыгал Кэнсин, но достаточно для того, чтобы пропустить под собой чужое оружие. И через мгновение обрушил сверху мощный удар. Скорость у него была хорошая, пришлось уходить перекатом, в стойку на колене и, не разрывая движения, - в следующий прыжок.<br/>
Первый луч солнца пробился из-за холмов на востоке. Длинные тени бойцов метались по берегу, скрещиваясь, как мечи; песок фонтанчиками разлетался из-под босых ног. А рядом спокойно вздыхало море, и волны бежали ровной чередой, рисуя у кромки прибоя извилистый узор, подобный узорам на лучших клинках.<br/>
...На предпоследнем проходе Кэнсин прибавил скорости, и после двух звонких соударений меч о меч третий удар получился глухим - в тело. Перед тем, как конец боккэна уткнулся в грудь Рёмы, Кэнсин ослабил хват на рукояти - иначе такой удар, даже нанесённый деревянным мечом, мог сломать ребро; и всё равно у Рёмы вырвался непроизвольный выдох. Он тоже не остался в долгу, ответив рубящим сверху вниз, но Кэнсина там уже не было, и боккэн зацепил только летящий хвост рыжих волос, чуть отставший от хозяина в резком развороте. В то же мгновение меч Кэнсина всей длиной скользнул вдоль правого бока Сакамото, наметив решающий удар.<br/>
Рёма засмеялся и бросил боккэн на песок, потирая грудь.<br/>
- Никак я за тобой не угонюсь, - пожаловался он, с трудом переводя дух. - Пока ты сдерживаешься - ещё туда-сюда, а как начинаешь в полную силу махать - тут мне и конец.<br/>
- Я уже почти не сдерживаюсь, - возразил Кэнсин. У него тоже сбилось дыхание, и не от смеха: хоть Рёма и не мог выиграть бой по ударам, но чтобы удержать над ним первенство, теперь приходилось выкладываться по полной.<br/>
В прошлом году, когда они ещё только начинали тренироваться вместе, Кэнсину хватало нескольких быстрых атак, чтобы закончить схватку. Но Рёма быстро просчитал его сильные и слабые места, и в третьем бою закрылся в глухой защите, успешно отбил несколько выпадов и чуть-чуть не достал распалившегося Кэнсина остроумной контратакой. С Рёмой было интересно драться: он не только прибавлял в скорости с каждым месяцем, но и постоянно придумывал что-нибудь новенькое. Это он предложил заниматься на берегу моря - песок замедлял движения обоих, но Кэнсину с его стилем, требующим быстрых перемещений, приходилось сложнее. Рыхлая опора поглощала и разбег для атаки, и толчок для прыжка. Песок почти уравнял шансы противников; теперь Кэнсин дрался всерьёз - разве что смягчал удары - и всерьёз уставал после занятий. Хотя раньше и представить не мог, что кто-то, кроме наставника, будет способен загонять его до колотья в боку.<br/>
А самое главное - эти тренировки помогали улучшить мастерство не только Рёме, но и ему самому. Кэнсин удивился, осознав в один прекрасный день, что уже двигается на песке почти так же быстро, как прежде - на твёрдой земле. И, проверив себя на заброшенном поле, подальше от чужих глаз, убедился, что его скорость действительно возросла по сравнению с прошлым годом. С этого дня отступил тайный страх, мучивший его с момента ухода от наставника: что если в одиночку, без руководства Хико, он не сможет поддерживать и сохранять свои навыки?<br/>
...Он воткнул боккэн в песок и огляделся. Во время тренировки его отвлекло странное чувство - показалось, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Отсвет удивления и жгучего интереса, мелькнувший неподалёку, совершенно точно не принадлежал Рёме. Но ощущения опасности не было, и Кэнсин не стал прерывать бой - а сейчас незнакомый кэн-ки пропал, и никаких признаков чужого присутствия тоже не было.<br/>
Рёма закатал штаны и вошёл в море. Мелкие волны разбивались о его колени; наклонившись, он стал зачёрпывать воду и горстями плескать себе в лицо, весело отфыркиваясь. Кэнсин присоединился к нему. Вода была прохладной, соль пощипывала обветренные губы. Стайка мальков блеснула серебряной рябью на мелководье, закружилась вокруг его босых ног и ушла на глубину.<br/>
Умывшись, Рёма вышел на берег и с блаженным вздохом плюхнулся на песок, растянувшись во весь рост. Кэнсин, подходя, с беспокойством глянул на его грудь - но синяк был небольшой, почти незаметный на загорелой коже. Рёма обещал достать у знакомого старый нагрудник и маску для занятий, но пока Кэнсину приходилось быть осторожным. Осторожным вдвойне - потому что дрались они уже с силой и скоростью настоящего боя, и удары были такие, что и без заточенного меча могли причинить увечье, а то и убить.<br/>
И последний удар - под руку, в правый бок... Только нанося его, Кэнсин вспомнил, как и на ком ему довелось испробовать этот приём в бою.<br/>
Рука невольно потянулась к лицу. Шрам зажил гладко, как и обещала госпожа О-Рё - тонким красноватым рубцом. Не болел, не воспалялся, но и забыть о себе не давал.<br/>
Кэнсин сел на песок и сгорбился, обхватив колени руками. Приподнятое настроение, охватившее его на тренировке, испарилось. Конечно, не в шраме было дело и не в этом злосчастном ударе. Просто слишком много тяжёлых мыслей накопилось в голове за последнее время, и воспоминание о Сэридзаве будто всколыхнуло эти мысли, подняло со дна нанесённый ил и муть.<br/>
- Рё-сан, - окликнул он. В школе почти никто не называл Рёму по фамилии, даже те, кого он обучал. Как-то не клеилось к нему ни формальное "господин Сакамото", ни уважительное, но отстранённое "Сакамото-сэнсэй". Зато короткое, легко запоминающееся имя само слетало с языка - как и полуфамильярное, полуучтивое "Рё-сан", перенятое у Кацу-сэнсэя.<br/>
- М-м? - Рёма повернул голову. В волосы ему набился песок, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания.<br/>
- В школе говорят, что войны не миновать. Это правда?<br/>
- Кто говорит?<br/>
- Многие. Курата, Камэята... Муцу...<br/>
- А, - Рёма как будто успокоился. - Они ребята горячие, им бы только повоевать. Не бери в голову. У нас сейчас другие заботы.<br/>
- Какие могут быть заботы, если скоро война?<br/>
- Вот заладил, - Рёма недовольно приподнялся на локте. - Помнишь, что прошлой весной в Симоносэки было?<br/>
- Тёсю обстреляли иностранные корабли.<br/>
- А корабли обстреляли их в ответ и чуть не сровняли город с землёй. И Тёсю, которые грозятся сместить сёгуна и собрать под свои знамёна всю Японию, ничего не смогли сделать. Так что вот эта война, которой Камэ всех будоражит, - это ещё мелочь по сравнению с тем, что нас ждёт. Вольно бойцовым петухам драться, пока повар не пришёл.<br/>
Кэнсин поёжился. Да, Кацу-сэнсэй рассказывал о том, как огромны и страшны бронированные корабли заморских стран. По его словам выходило, что если бы Англия или там Франция пожелали захватить всю Японию, на это не потребовалось бы много времени - и мешало им только то, что они не могли договориться между собой, кому достанется этот лакомый кусок.<br/>
- Мы должны быть готовы, - Рёма смотрел в небо, но в его лице не было ни капли мечтательности. - Со своим флотом и с людьми, способными им управлять. Поэтому то, что мы здесь делаем, важнее любой свары, которую могут затеять там, в Киото. Понимаешь?<br/>
- Понимаю, - вздохнул Кэнсин. - Рё-сан, а если война всё-таки будет... Кто прав - Тёсю или сёгун?<br/>
- Оба дураки, - отрезал Рёма. - Раз договориться миром не сумели.<br/>
- А всё-таки? Если бы была возможность, ты бы кому помог?<br/>
Рёма поморщился.<br/>
- Дело не в том, кто за кого стоит. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как корабль, настоящий большой Чёрный корабль, возвращается из плавания?<br/>
- Никогда, - признался Кэнсин.<br/>
- И я не видел. Но Кацу-сэнсэй рассказывал, что, если корабль слишком долго находится в море, его днище обрастает снаружи ракушками, как подводная скала. И чем больше ракушек, тем медленнее он движется. Вот и Япония тоже...<br/>
- Слишком долго была в плавании?<br/>
- Точно. И сейчас другие корабли нас обгоняют. Уже обогнали - кто под парусами, кто и под паром. А мы на своём древнем корыте пыжимся, тужимся, выгребаем. Кто поглупее - мечами машут, кто поумнее - вёслами... только что толку от вёсел, когда мы ракушками обросли по самую ватерлинию? И пока мы от этого груза не избавимся - так и будем в хвосте плестись, если вовсе не потонем. Или другие ко дну не пустят.<br/>
- Так надо это... счистить ракушки, вот!<br/>
- Легко сказать... А если эти ракушки называются - правительство Токугава? Эти небось крепко к месту приросли, сразу не сковырнёшь. Самые рьяные - те хотят мечами все ракушки посшибать, да только впустую корабль дырявят. Того и гляди, найдутся среди них горячие головы, что возьмутся из пушки по этим ракушкам палить - тут и конец нашему кораблю. Сами себя на части порвём и на дно отправим.<br/>
Кэнсин представил себе картину с канониром, пытающимся навести пушку на обросший борт собственного корабля, и фыркнул.<br/>
- Вот поэтому, - немного успокоившись, продолжал Рёма, - война - глупое дело. Глупое и ненужное. Но всё же лучше хоть как, да избавиться от этих ракушек, чем волочить их на себе. Другое дело, что Тёсю сейчас на это сил не хватит.<br/>
- Так может, надо помочь им? - Кэнсин просительно заглянул в лицо другу. - Я мог бы...<br/>
- Опять мечом помахать захотелось? - Рёма сдвинул брови. - Забыл, чем в прошлый раз всё закончилось?<br/>
Кэнсин сердито отвернулся, чувствуя, как краска бросилась в лицо.<br/>
- Я ушёл от наставника, чтобы защищать людей. Я научился владеть мечом, потому что хотел стать сильнее - но что проку быть сильным, если никому не помогать? Это всё равно... - Он запнулся, ища подходящее сравнение, - всё равно что сидеть на берегу реки с удочкой и не ловить рыбу, когда вокруг все умирают с голоду. Может, ты прав, Рё-сан, и из меня когда-нибудь выйдет хороший моряк. Но я уже хороший мечник, и я хочу быть полезным.<br/>
- Тц! А с чего ты взял, что сила только в умении владеть мечом? - прищурился Рёма. - У тебя талант к кэндзюцу, да. Но видишь ли, в чём дело: для того, чтобы спасти эту страну, меч нужен в последнюю очередь. А в первую очередь - вот, - Рёма легонько ткнул Кэнсина пальцем в лоб. - Светлая голова. И, - второй тычок пришёлся в грудь напротив сердца, - решимость. Нельзя изменить мир к лучшему, не изменившись самому. А как раз на это мало у кого хватает духу.<br/>
- Ты всё говоришь, что сила не в мечах, - не удержался от укола Кэнсин, - а мы всё равно, что ни день, тренируемся. Зачем?<br/>
- Затем, что слишком умную голову могут снять с плеч раньше времени, - буркнул Рёма. - Ты, никак, забыл, что в розыске находишься? И что мы все тут через одного беглые, под приговором ходим? Тебе жизнь не дорога, дурачина? Не терпится стражникам магистрата попасться или Волкам в зубы, да?<br/>
Он отвернулся и некоторое время молчал. Потом зачерпнул горсть песка и позволил ему стечь с ладони шуршащей струйкой.<br/>
- Прости, - тяжело сказал он. - Боюсь за тебя, понимаешь? Ты славный парень, Кэн-тян, но жизни ещё не знаешь. Ты... вот я бы поверил, что тебя тэнгу на горе растили. Не из-за тех чудес, что ты с мечом вытворяешь, а из-за того, о чём ты говоришь. И какие вопросы задаёшь. Ты как будто из другого мира пришёл, на всё другими глазами смотришь. Это неплохо, на самом-то деле - уметь смотреть на мир иначе, чем все. Но в Киото сейчас опасно, а ты по своей простоте можешь запросто в беду угодить. Тебя же любой пройдоха вокруг пальца обведёт, без всякого меча. А если попадёшься в лапы городской страже или Синсэнгуми... - Рёма скрипнул зубами. - Идзо я не спас, не сумел. Так хоть тебя хочу от этого уберечь.<br/>
Кэнсин понимал, о чём он говорит. Окаду Идзо схватили в Киото месяц назад и отправили в Тоса, на суд, который неизбежно должен был закончиться смертным приговором. Кэнсин помнил, как метался Рёма, узнав страшную новость, как падал в ноги учителю, прося сделать хоть что-нибудь - но тут и Кацу Ава-но ками был бессилен, потому что удельные князья сами вершат суд на своей земле, и даже министр из правительства сёгуна им не указ; а Идзо был виновен, и смягчить приговор не представлялось возможным. И Рёма ругался и собирал пожитки, чтобы ехать в Тоса, а Кацу-сэнсэй в первый раз на памяти Кэнсина кричал на Рёму, объясняя, что беглый ронин вроде него никому не поможет, а только сложит голову вместе с Идзо, глупо и бесполезно...<br/>
Рёма тряхнул головой, высыпая песок из кудрей, и выпрямился.<br/>
- В общем так. Я не твой наставник с горы, поэтому не буду тебе говорить: "Делай как велено - или катись отсюда". Я тебе вот что скажу. Если бросишь учёбу и сбежишь приключений себе на... голову искать, так я тебя найду и обратно приволоку. И линьком выдеру, чтобы крепче помнилось. Уяснил?<br/>
- Да, - Кэнсин поднялся на ноги и стал отряхивать одежду от песка.<br/>
Он уже достаточно хорошо знал Рёму, чтобы понимать, в какие моменты с ним бесполезно спорить. Даже если не мог согласиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Возле кухни было шумно, как всегда в обеденное время. Курсанты толпились у подносов, разбирая еду. Дежурящий на раздаче Тёдзиро разливал суп по чашкам и кричал товарищам, чтобы не толкались и подходили по очереди, но его, как обычно, никто не слышал. Все говорили разом, обсуждая кто новости из города, кто погоду, кто занятия, и над толпой, как над птичьим базаром, стоял сплошной непрерывный гомон.<br/>
...Попав сюда, Кэнсин сначала был изрядно напуган. В доме наставника Хико он привык к тишине, спокойствию и - по большей части - одиночеству. В школе Кацу Кайсю творилось что угодно, только не тишина и не спокойствие, а одиночество здесь можно было обрести разве что во сне - если удавалось заснуть под дружный молодецкий храп, доносящийся со всех сторон. А при виде охапки книг, которую ему в первый же день вручил сияющий Рёма, у Кэнсина просто ноги подкосились.<br/>
Впрочем, на поверку всё оказалось не так уж плохо. Сложно - да, временами тяжело, но вовсе не плохо. И даже уроки эйго, поначалу повергавшие его в отчаяние, через пару месяцев начали казаться увлекательными. Хотя на первых занятиях он впадал в столбняк - те звуки, которые произносил и требовал повторить Кацу-сэнсэй, сам Кэнсин смог бы воспроизвести, лишь набив рот бататовой кашей, причём горячей.<br/>
Зато на уроках навигации он готов был часами разглядывать карту звёздного неба, а счислять курс научился всего-то с пятого раза - правда, с подсказками Рёмы. Ещё лучше были уроки механики, где им показывали, как пар, запертый в обрезке громадной медной трубы, гоняет туда-сюда поршень и крутит вал. Но легче всего давались упражнения по подъёму и уборке парусов, гребля и плавание. Прошлой осенью уроков на воде было мало - слишком рано пришли шторма. Рёма, Сонодзё и другие курсанты из Тоса только посмеивались: то, что в Осаке называли штормом, у них на Сикоку считалось неплохой погодой. Тем не менее, занятия греблей и плаванием прекратились до весны.<br/>
Кэнсин приуныл, узнав, что вместо морских прогулок придётся несколько месяцев корпеть над книгами. Но зима пролетела, как один миг - под обрушившимся на него валом новых знаний он не успевал вздохнуть, не то что заскучать. А потом опять пришло тепло, и лодки вытащили из сарая, и среди курсантов поползли будоражащие слухи о том, что этим летом школа переедет в Хёго, и там наконец-то им дадут настоящий пароход - может быть, даже прославленный "Канрин-мару", на котором Кацу-сэнсэй доплыл до Америки и обратно...<br/>
А ещё... Кэнсин сам боялся признаться себе в этом, но всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что множество людей вокруг, шум и суета, толкотня локтями за обедом и за уроками, хохот и ругань больше не раздражают его. В этом было что-то от прежних, полузабытых времён, когда он ещё жил в деревне, а не в горной хижине, и отзывался на детское имя Синтаро, Синта...<br/>
И здесь ему впервые приснился старый дом, его настоящий дом. У наставника Хико он не разу не видел таких снов - словно в ночь их встречи оборвалась какая-то ниточка в сердце, ведущая в прошлое. Он помнил всё, что было, но помнил отстранённо - лица, имена, события; это было легче - помнить их так...<br/>
А тут вдруг прошлое вдруг постучалось в давно закрытую и заколоченную дверь. Он даже не видел лиц, просто чувствовал запах дыма и варёного проса, слышал хрипловатый смех отца, негромкий голос матери и топот маленьких ног по земляному полу - туп-туп-туп, словно зайчата резвятся. Он вспомнил, что дверь открыта и что надо поймать этих неслухов, пока не сбежали на ручей - а потом вспомнил, что никого ловить уже не надо; и когда он проснулся, мешок с пожитками, который он подкладывал под голову, был мокрым.<br/>
И впрямь, тепло и ощущение товарищества, которое неустанно взращивал в своих учениках Кацу-сэнсэй, чем-то напоминали то прежнее, потерянное тепло домашнего очага. Только дома он был старшим в семье и присматривал за младшими братишками, а здесь он сам был младшим - и здоровенные парни, поднимающие одной рукой рисовый мешок, опекали его с грубоватой, но искренней заботой, не подозревая, что он способен уложить любого из них с одного удара.<br/>
Да, здесь не было плохо. Здесь было хорошо и интересно, но именно поэтому отсюда надо было уходить. И как можно скорее - пока он ещё не погрузился в эту жизнь с головой, пока не поддался искушению окончательно сменить меч на море... пока не стало слишком больно отрывать от сердца этот новый, но уже такой родной дом...<br/>
- Эй, Химура!<br/>
Кэнсин оглянулся. Ему махал рукой Мотидзуки Камэята, ещё один земляк Рёмы. В школе было много учеников из Тоса, да и не удивительно - кто больше всех мечтает покорить море, как не тот, кто вырос на его берегу и знает его мощь и ярость?<br/>
- Поди-ка сюда, разговор есть!<br/>
Кэнсин взял с подноса рисовый колобок, ухватил чашку с супом и подошёл. Камэята поманил его за собой на энгаву, пока остальные толпились в кухне, торопливо разбирая еду.<br/>
Они уселись рядом на прогретые солнцем доски. Кэнсин тут же надкусил свой колобок. Разговоры разговорами, а у него с утра ни просяного зёрнышка во рту не было.<br/>
- Слушай, - Камэята придвинулся к нему, доверительно понизил голос. - Я сегодня видел, как вы с Рёмой тренируетесь.<br/>
"Подглядывать нехорошо", - хотел сказать Кэнсин. Но разговаривать с набитым ртом тоже нехорошо, поэтому пришлось ограничиться сердитым взглядом исподлобья.<br/>
- Ну, прости, - Камэята правильно понял этот взгляд и покаянно развёл руками. - Любопытство разобрало, понимаешь?.. Я ведь давно гадаю, куда это вы по утрам исчезаете ни свет ни заря? Даже подумал... - Он почему-то осёкся и порозовел ушами. - А, ладно. Забудь.<br/>
- Что забыть? - не понял Кэнсин.<br/>
- Неважно, - Камэята покраснел ещё сильнее. - Просто забудь.<br/>
- Оро, - пробормотал Кэнсин. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя на редкость тупым.<br/>
Камэята откашлялся в кулак.<br/>
- В общем, я видел ваш бой. И... теперь мне понятно, почему вы тренируетесь в тайне. Такое мастерство - оно не для чужих глаз. Ты не думай, - Камэята прижал руку к груди, - я твои приёмы красть не собираюсь. Мне такое и повторить-то не под силу, сам знаю. И никому другому не расскажу. Я к тебе с другой просьбой пришёл. - Он зачем-то провёл ладонями по хакама, расправляя складки. - Ты знаешь, что сейчас в стране происходит?<br/>
- Неразбериха, - мрачно ответил Кэнсин. - Все хотят изгнать варваров, но никто не знает, как это сделать.<br/>
- Точно, - Камэята одобрительно кивнул. - А отчего мы стали так слабы, что не можем выгнать варваров с нашей земли?<br/>
- Оттого, что у нас нет Чёрных кораблей, - а вот это Кэнсин знал твёрдо, Кацу-сэнсэй не уставал повторять это на каждом уроке. - Поэтому мы должны покупать и строить корабли.<br/>
- Да не в кораблях дело! - с досадой оборвал его Камэята. - А в том, что нет единства между кланами. Пока каждый сам за себя, мы скорее друг друга с этих кораблей перестреляем, чем страну защитим. Согласен?<br/>
Кэнсин нерешительно кивнул. То, что говорил Камэята, выглядело разумным - до кораблей ли тут, когда клан на клан готов пойти войной?<br/>
- Чтобы выгнать иноземцев, надо объединить страну для мощной атаки. Но возглавить эту атаку должны те, кто готов сражаться и положить свою жизнь ради очищения Японии. А пока нами руководят трусы Токугава - мы все подобны трусам и слабакам. Верно говорю?<br/>
Кэнсин опять кивнул. Камэята был совершенно прав: что толку в отваге каждого отдельного солдата, если полководец труслив и бездарен? Войну не выиграть, постоянно отступая.<br/>
- Так вот, Химура, - Камэята оглянулся по сторонам. - Есть люди, которые думают так же, как я. Люди, у которых хватает решимости бросить вызов сёгуну и его псам-прихвостням.<br/>
- Тёсю, - название опального княжества Кэнсин произнёс чуть слышно.<br/>
- Не только. Смельчаки есть везде - Тоса, Хиго, Мито... И эти люди сейчас собираются в Киото.<br/>
Он положил руку на плечо Кэнсина.<br/>
- Я когда тебя увидел, сразу понял: парень что надо, боевого духа на десятерых хватит. Не знал только, что ты с мечом так лихо управляешься, а то раньше бы тебя позвал. Думал, ты ребёнок ещё, куда тебя на опасное дело тащить... А ты, оказывается, мастер клинка - любому на зависть. И нам такой человек очень нужен.<br/>
У Кэнсина перехватило дыхание. Только утром он сокрушался, что его меч бесполезен - и вот оно, настоящее дело, настоящая возможность кому-то помочь.<br/>
- Что? - шепнул он севшим от волнения голосом. - Что это за опасное дело?<br/>
- Всего рассказать не могу, - Камэята покачал головой. - Я тебе верю, конечно, только проговориться можно и без умысла. Скажу так: не всем нравится, что Тёсю хотят объединить страну. Бакуфу не дадут нам сделать это миром, так что мы должны быть готовы к отпору. И вот тогда-то каждый меч будет на счету - а твой и сотни стоит.<br/>
- А что Рёма? Он знает?<br/>
Камэята досадливо махнул рукой.<br/>
- Рёма... Было время, когда мы с ним вместе клялись чтить императора и изгонять варваров, и в том кровью подписывались. Только он об этом, похоже, забыл. Он нынче весь в своих корабликах, об остальном даже не думает. И того не понимает, что если не избавиться от сёгуна, то плавать ему до конца дней на сёгунском корабле да распродавать иностранцам японские товары за бесценок, - Камэята тяжело вздохнул. - Да и, правду сказать... не боец он. Фехтовальщик прекрасный, но не боец. На сиаидзё любого под орех разделает, а вот когда придется настоящими мечами позвенеть - как бы у него рука не дрогнула. Не надо ему в бой. Пусть строит свои корабли. Его черёд придёт, когда будем воевать с иностранцами... Ну, так что? Ты с нами?<br/>
- Я с вами, - Кэнсин решительно отставил чашку. - Только, Камэ-сан, имей в виду, я вообще-то в розыске.<br/>
- Я догадывался, - усмехнулся Камэята. - Не беспокойся, проскочим. Не в первый раз.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Киото изменился с прошлого лета. Была ли тому виной засуха, окутавшая улицы пыльным маревом, или обилие людей, вышедших на мосты и набережные в поисках хоть какой-то прохлады, или общее возбуждение, что охватило город в преддверии праздника Гион, - но воздух казался густым и давящим, словно перед грозой, хотя небо было ясным. У многих гуляк блестели глаза и щёки разрумянились от выпивки, но в блуждающих взглядах из-под хмельного задора пробивался страх, и веселье в голосах было натянутым, фальшивым. Кэнсин продирался сквозь толпу вслед за Камэятой, и его не покидало ощущение, что все эти люди чувствуют то же самое - разлитую в воздухе тяжесть, от которой ноют виски и сердце заходится беспричинной тревогой.<br/>
- Не отставай, - Камэята обернулся; он тоже был бледен, и лоб у него лоснился от пота. - Что это на тебе лица нет?<br/>
- Жарко, - выдохнул Кэнсин, прибавляя шагу. - И все боятся.<br/>
- Кто? - удивился Камэята.<br/>
- Ну... все вокруг, - Кэнсин замялся. Он не всегда мог объяснить, как именно чувствует состояние других людей. "Как в бою," - говорил он, но понимал его, кажется, один Рёма. Вот и сейчас Камэята странно покосился на него, но переспрашивать не стал.<br/>
- Это хорошо, что жарко, - непонятно сказал он. - Дай-то срок, будет ещё жарче. Вот тогда и придёт твоё время. - И улыбнулся, но улыбка у него была такая же натужная, как у прохожих.<br/>
У моста Сандзё-кобаси народу стало ещё больше, но Камэята свернул с набережной в боковой переулок, где было посвободнее. Ещё поворот - и они вышли к задворкам длинного двухэтажного дома. Фасадом он выходил на улицу, ведущую к мосту, и через узкий проулок можно было видеть, как течёт мимо нарядная толпа горожан. Однако у чёрного хода было безлюдно, лишь какой-то нищий старик сгорбился у стены над пустой плошкой. Кэнсин сунул руку в рукав - там болталось всего несколько медяков, но он решил, что без ужина сегодня обойдётся, а на дорогу до Осаки займёт денег у Камэяты. Всё равно вместе возвращаться.<br/>
Услышав звон монеток, упавших в плошку, Камэята недовольно покачал головой, но выговаривать младшему товарищу не стал, а вместо этого постучал в дверь.<br/>
- Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать, - донёсся изнутри приглушённый голос. Дверь отодвинулась, и на пороге замер в поклоне невысокий пожилой толстячок в полосатом кимоно, по всему видать - слуга или хозяин гостиницы. Кэнсин уже знал, что почти все большие дома на Третьей линии - это гостиницы. К мосту Сандзё сходятся большие дороги, ведущие из Эдо, и немалая часть людей, приезжающих в город, останавливается именно здесь.<br/>
- Господин Кацура пришёл? - понизив голос, спросил Камэята. Хозяин огорчённо всплеснул руками.<br/>
- Приходил, да только уже ушёл. Но сказал, что к ночи вернётся.<br/>
- А господин Миябэ?<br/>
- Ещё не изволил быть.<br/>
- Вот оно что... - Камэята беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам. - Ладно, тогда и мы попозже заглянем. Идём, - бросил он Кэнсину.<br/>
Они вышли из переулка и угодили в поток людей, направляющихся к мосту. У реки Камэята сбавил шаг и оттащил Кэнсина в сторону, где их не грозили сбить с ног подвыпившие любители развлечений.<br/>
- Люди, с которыми я тебя хотел познакомить, ещё не пришли, - пояснил он. В царящем вокруг гомоне можно было разговаривать без опаски. - Можно было бы дождаться их в гостинице, только ты никого там не знаешь, а мне нужно ещё в одно место наведаться. Лучше подожди меня здесь.<br/>
Он пошарил в рукаве и протянул Кэнсину монету - целый серебряный иссю.<br/>
- Зачем? - не понял тот.<br/>
- Ты же у нас любитель сорить деньгами, - усмехнулся Камэята. И, заметив, как Кэнсин переменился в лице, поспешно добавил: - Да шучу я, шучу! Ну ты и порох - от любого слова вспыхиваешь... Я ж тебе не просто так деньги сую, а для дела. В городе сейчас опасно, патрули на каждом шагу, а ты у нас приметный, что клён на Арасияме. Если будешь торчать посреди улицы, кто-нибудь тебя арестует, как подозрительного, так что смешайся с толпой и походи по округе до вечера. Чаю выпей, поешь, купи чего-нибудь для видимости, погадай в храме... короче, веди себя так, словно ты на праздник пришёл. И волосы под шляпу подбери.<br/>
Он решительно втиснул кусочек серебра в ладонь Кэнсина.<br/>
- За реку, в Гион, не ходи, там часто Синсэнгуми шастают. Если заметишь людей в синих накидках с белыми треугольниками, постарайся, чтобы они тебя не заметили. Встань где-нибудь в тени и шрамом сильно не отсвечивай. Понял?<br/>
- Понял.<br/>
- Вот и хорошо. До вечера погуляй, а как стемнеет, приходи в гостиницу. Место запомнил? Молодец. - Он хлопнул Кэнсина по плечу. - Ну, увидимся.<br/>
И шагнул в сторону, мгновенно затерявшись в толпе. Кэнсин остался один.<br/>
Чтобы не стоять на месте, как велел Камэята, он пристроился к какой-то компании зевак и пошёл вслед за ними вниз по течению, к Четвёртой линии. Без дождей река сильно обмелела, посреди русла обнажились покрытые тиной островки. Одуревшие от жары цапли стояли на этих островках, карауля расплодившихся в тепле лягушек.<br/>
Кэнсин хотел было зайти в чайную, но вовремя сообразил, что расплатиться крупной монетой за чашку чая и палочку данго значит привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. К тому же в чайной придётся просидеть некоторое время, а у хозяек и подавальщиц глаз намётанный, такого посетителя они непременно запомнят. Следовало сначала разменять серебрушку на мелочь, а для этого надо было что-нибудь купить, и лучше в таком месте, где усталые продавцы уже не обращают внимания на лица покупателей.<br/>
Он хотел свернуть прочь от реки, в сторону рынка, но тут уловил обрывок разговора между двумя мужчинами из той компании, за которой он увязался. Один расхваливал другому святыни храма Киёмидзу-дэра и воду из чудодейственного источника, что исцеляет все болезни. Храм - это было даже лучше, чем рынок. В храм всегда стремятся толпы паломников, и в череде больных и увечных, пришедших к источнику в поисках избавления от хворей, служки вряд ли обратят внимание на юношу с одним-единственным шрамом. А чтобы разменять монету, можно купить амулет...<br/>
Одна незадача - где находится этот храм, Кэнсин не знал, и когда зеваки, за которыми он следовал, дошли до моста Годзё и двинулись через реку, он в замешательстве остановился. Ходить на восточный берег Камэята ему запретил. Но то ведь было напротив Третьей линии, а Кэнсин уже ушёл на юг, до Пятой. И как узнать, что там, на другой стороне реки - ещё Гион или уже нет?<br/>
- Извините, пожалуйста, - обратился он к ближайшему прохожему, - а далеко ли отсюда до Гиона?<br/>
- А не рано ли тебе в Гион ходить, малый? - Прохожий, слегка подвыпивший мужчина, одетый как небогатый торговец или богатый приказчик, добродушно хохотнул, глядя на Кэнсина сверху вниз. А потом моргнул - и явственно побледнел, разглядев, что меч у юноши за поясом не деревянный, а боевой. - Простите, молодой господин, не извольте гневаться. Ежели вам угодно в Гион, то ступайте по этому мосту, а потом на север. Как мимо храма Киёмидзу пройдёте, там и будет Гион.<br/>
- Спасибо, - Кэнсин поклонился и быстро отошёл. Он не понял, почему прохожего насмешил его возраст, но узнал то, что хотел: до храма можно дойти, не заглядывая в квартал, где рыщут люди в синих накидках, которых в народе по-прежнему называли "Мибу-ро", хоть они и сменили имя на "Синсэнгуми".<br/>
Синсэнгуми... Никто в школе, кроме самого Кэнсина и Рёмы, не знал, почему встреча с ними была для Кэнсина ещё более опасна, чем думал Камэята. Товарищи, конечно, догадывались о происхождении шрама на его лице и о том, почему Рёма просил их не болтать о новом ученике с необычным цветом волос. Но вряд ли кому-то из них могло прийти в голову, что смерть прежнего вожака Волков, наводившего ужас на половину города, - дело рук этого самого новичка.<br/>
Держась в гуще толпы и слегка прикрыв глаза, чтобы праздничное мелькание красок не мешало вслушиваться в окружающий мир, Кэнсин пошёл с паломниками по широкой улице, ведущей в гору.<br/>
Он угадал - среди идущих на поклонение в храм было много и увечных, и больных, и просто стариков. Над толпой висел свинцовый туман усталости, раздражения и привычной, застарелой боли. Кэнсина слегка замутило. Обычно вне боя он улавливал только яркие, сильные чувства и лишь те, что были направлены на него самого. Но от этой жары и возбуждения с ним явно творилось что-то неладное: впервые его чутьё так обострилось, что чужая тоска давила сердце, как своя.<br/>
Среди этой сумятицы ощущений он не сразу понял, откуда пришёл острый укол испуга. Вслушался - и тогда различил справа, в переулке за домом, тусклый огонёк мелкой, трусливой злости и сгусток обжигающего страха с железной ноткой боли.<br/>
Вырвавшись из толпы, он свернул к переулку, и тут сквозь гомон множества голосов пробился короткий звук удара. И вскрик - тонкий, женский.<br/>
Кэнсину показалось, что его окатило холодной водой - такая ледянящая волна прошла по всему телу, от пальцев, сжавших рукоять меча, до ног, несущих его уже с боевой скоростью.<br/>
С того самого дня, когда он дрожал в темноте, слушая, как сталь пластает живое тело, - а руки женщин держали его, не давая выйти вперёд и сражаться, и женские голоса молили: пощадите хотя бы ребёнка...<br/>
Когда госпожу Аканэ и госпожу Касуми кромсали мечами, а он мог только смотреть, хотя госпожа Сакура закрывала ему глаза мокрыми ладонями...<br/>
Когда и госпожу Сакуру оттащили от него за волосы, а она твердила, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы: "Живи, ты только живи", - пока слова не захлебнулись в крови из пронзённого горла...<br/>
С того самого дня он не мог спокойно слышать женские крики.<br/>
Наставник учил его быть спокойным и хладнокровным в бою, доверяться чутью - но не чувству. Сохранять чистоту и ясность зеркала, не впуская в сердце ни гнев, ни ненависть, ни жажду мести. Кэнсин помнил эти уроки, но сейчас его как будто разорвало надвое. И пока он сам, задыхаясь от бешенства - кто, кто посмел?! - смотрел сквозь красную пелену на женщину с разбитыми губами, сжавшуюся в комочек у стены, и на урода, который навис над ней, занося руку для второго удара...<br/>
Кто-то другой, спокойный, но очень быстрый, поймал эту руку на взмахе и рванул, отбрасывая урода к противоположной стене.<br/>
Кто-то другой, хладнокровный и рассудительный, решил про себя: сегодня обойдёмся без убийств. И, дождавшись, пока урод перестанет браниться и потащит из ножен меч, нанёс всего два удара: обухом клинка - по пальцам, дробя фаланговые кости, рукоятью - по зубам.<br/>
Кто-то другой - и даже голос у него был чужой, тихий, но не ломкий - сказал согнувшемуся от боли, стонущему человеку:<br/>
- Ещё раз тронешь её - останешься без рук.<br/>
Тот сплюнул красным, подобрал меч и боком выбрался из переулка, прижимая руку к животу. Глядя ему вслед, Кэнсин мельком удивился: оказывается, у него была обычная голова, а показалось - звериная харя...<br/>
И тут его отпустило - так же внезапно, как накрыло. Мир перестал дробиться на кроваво-красную и иссиня-ледяную картины, в глазах прояснилось. Кэнсин на мгновение опёрся на стену - от резкой перемены поля зрения закружилась голова.<br/>
Женщина так и сидела у стены, прижимая ладонь ко рту. В расширенных глазах сквозь слёзы читалось немое изумление. Кэнсин присел рядом на корточки. Было бы глупо задавать вопросы вроде "вы в порядке?" женщине, у которой по губам течёт кровь, поэтому он сказал:<br/>
- Извините, у меня нет платка. Вы позволите взглянуть? - и взял её за тёплое запястье, отводя руку от лица, чтобы посмотреть, целы ли зубы.<br/>
Она подчинилась. Кэнсин с облегчением увидел, что ошибся - удар пришёлся не по зубам, а по щеке и носу. Из носа сочилась кровь, и щека уже заметно припухла, но ничего не было сломано, а губу она, видимо, нечаянно прикусила от удара.<br/>
- Всё будет хорошо, - попытался ободрить её Кэнсин. - Это больно, но потом всё заживёт, честное слово.<br/>
Наверное, из уст человека со шрамом на лице это звучало не очень убедительно, но женщина улыбнулась и кивнула.<br/>
И тут Кэнсина накрыло опять. Уже не так, как в первый раз, без ярости и помутнения зрения; просто обдало холодом с головы до пят, и дыхание оборвалось...<br/>
...потому что это была госпожа Сакура. Он не мог ошибиться - то лицо врезалось в его память, как черты Каннон, высеченные в камне рукой ваятеля.<br/>
Конечно, она изменилась - как и должна была измениться за прошедшие годы. Тогда ей, пожалуй, не было и двадцати, а сейчас - верных двадцать пять. В уголках глаз наметились первые морщинки, брови были подщипаны на концах, и руки, когда-то худенькие, округлились в запястьях. И ещё: тогда она просто подвязывала волосы на спине, а теперь носила высокую причёску из свитых кольцами прядей, как городская дама.<br/>
Возраст и причёска - вот что сбило его с толку в первую минуту. Но эта улыбка сквозь слёзы, так похожая на ту, последнюю улыбку, подтолкнула его память в нужном направлении - и он смотрел, узнавая заново каждую чёрточку её лица. И обливался холодным потом.<br/>
Потому что госпожа Сакура умерла, и в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Ни единого шанса на ошибку - ведь он похоронил её собственными руками.<br/>
Совпадение. Прихоть судьбы, игра слепого случая. Он твердил это про себя - но против воли ощупывал взглядом её шею, ища шрам от меча...<br/>
Женщина перестала улыбаться. Теперь она смотрела на него с опаской - видимо, её напугал не в меру долгий и пристальный взгляд.<br/>
- Вы... - Кэнсин вдохнул, как перед прыжком в водопад. - Вы - госпожа Сакура?<br/>
Её подщипанные брови взметнулись в удивлении.<br/>
- Простите? Я не совсем понимаю...<br/>
Кэнсин чуть не застонал от горького разочарования. Женщина говорила с придыханием, как коренные жители Киото, заменяя "с" на лёгкое горловое "х".<br/>
Он не знал, откуда привезли Сакуру, но у неё был кантосский выговор. И голос - совсем другой голос шептал ему в ту ночь: "Живи, Синта, живи..."<br/>
- Извините, пожалуйста, - глухо сказал он, - я ошибся. - И добавил, с внезапным проблеском последней надежды: - А у вас нет... не было сестры?<br/>
Женщина покачала головой.<br/>
- Нет. Простите, если невольно ввела вас в заблуждение. И... спасибо вам.<br/>
- Не стоит, - Кэнсин отвёл глаза. - Это было нетрудно, поверьте.<br/>
- Верю, - она опять улыбнулась. - Но не поверила бы, если бы не увидела собственными глазами. Вы словно на крыльях прилетели. Я и понятия не имела, что человек может двигаться так быстро.<br/>
- Не будем об этом, - поспешно сказал Кэнсин. - Вам нужно умыться и приложить что-нибудь холодное к лицу. Я слышал, в том храме есть родник...<br/>
- И чтобы попасть к нему, надо отстоять час-другой в очереди паломников, - усмехнулась женщина. - Не беспокойтесь, я спущусь к реке.<br/>
Она оперлась о стену, попыталась встать - и охнула, схватившись рукой за плечо.<br/>
- Что? - встревожился Кэнсин.<br/>
- Рука... - на этот раз её улыбка была виноватой. - Кажется, я ударилась о стену, когда... - Её голос оборвался, в глазах опять заблестели слёзы.<br/>
- Кто был этот тип? - выдохнул Кэнсин, подхватывая её под другую руку.<br/>
- Понятия не имею. - Женщина выпрямилась с видимым трудом. - Многие мужчины, особенно пьяные, начинают думать, что им всё дозволено. И отвечают пощёчинами на слово "нет"... - Она проглотила всхлип.<br/>
- Надо было его убить! - вырвалось у Кэнсина.<br/>
- Что вы такое говорите! - Женщина с испугом взглянула на него. - Вы слишком молоды, чтобы убивать, тем более по такому ничтожному поводу. Нет-нет, вы достаточно его проучили, и я рада, что обошлось без кровопролития.<br/>
- Не считая вашей собственной крови, - Кэнсин осторожно коснулся её лица. - Вам всё-таки надо умыться. А потом сходить к врачу.<br/>
- Не надо к врачу. - Женщина отчего-то вздрогнула. - Я... спасибо, я пойду.<br/>
- Куда? Позвольте хотя бы проводить вас до дома!<br/>
- У меня нет дома, - отрывисто сказала она. - А вам не следует появляться на людях в компании... такой, как я.<br/>
- Почему? - удивился Кэнсин. У женщины округлились глаза.<br/>
- Как это - почему? - Она беспомощно развела руками. - Люди будут смеяться...<br/>
- Пусть смеются, - Кэнсин решительно взял её за руку. - Если вам некуда идти, я сниму вам комнату в гостинице. А потом... ещё что-нибудь придумаю.<br/>
- Как вы не понимаете! Меня никто не пустит в приличную гостиницу!<br/>
"Почему?" - хотел спросить Кэнсин, но осознал, что начинает повторяться. У него голова шла кругом от этих "нельзя", "можно", "положено" и "не положено". Как сложно живут люди в городах! Тут, оказывается, шагу нельзя ступить, чтобы не нарушить какое-нибудь правило. В школе такого не было, все общались запросто...<br/>
- Ну, вот что. - Он вдруг понял, что не имеет ни малейшего желания вникать в эти правила и тем более следовать им. - Я знаю гостиницу в Фусими, где вас примут. И там есть кому позаботиться о ваших ранах. Вы пойдёте со мной? Это неблизко, но мы можем взять лодку.<br/>
Она смотрела на него так, словно у него вырос лисий хвост. Потом неуверенно кивнула и захромала на своих высоких гэта, опираясь на его руку.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Когда лодка остановилась у причала напротив "Тэрада-я", солнце уже коснулось гор на западе. Кэнсин прикинул, что обратный путь по реке против течения займёт ещё больше времени - и отпустил лодочника. До темноты он всё равно никак не успевал вернуться к Сандзё, а после темноты - когда поубавится любопытных глаз - можно будет и побегать. Бегом он тоже не успеет к назначенному времени, но всё-таки доберётся быстрее, чем на лодке.<br/>
- Химура-хан, вы ли это? - удивилась госпожа О-Тосэ, распахивая двери. - Как я рада, что вы живы-здоровы!<br/>
- Здравствуйте, - Кэнсин поклонился; Сакура, отчего-то робея, держалась за его спиной. - А что случилось?<br/>
- Так ведь господин Рёма недавно сюда заходил, спрашивал о вас! - О-Тосэ горестно всплеснула руками. - Уж так он беспокоился, просто места себе не находил! Надо же было такому случиться - всего-то на полчаса вы с ним разминулись!<br/>
- Рёма меня искал? - растерялся Кэнсин. - Здесь?<br/>
- Да где же ему ещё было вас искать? Это единственное место в городе, где вы ночевали... Ах, Химура-хан, как вы меня расстроили! Как вы могли уйти, ничего не сказав господину Рёме?<br/>
- Так вышло, - Кэнсин неловко развёл руками. - Госпожа О-Тосэ, нам бы комнату...<br/>
- Конечно, конечно. Да что же вы стоите на пороге, заходите! - Хозяйка посторонилась, впуская их в гэнкан. - А... вы, прошу прощения, кем будете?<br/>
Сакура как воды в рот набрала, и Кэнсину пришлось ответить за неё:<br/>
- Госпожа со мной. Ей нужен ужин и ночлег.<br/>
О-Тосэ окинула Сакуру долгим взглядом и вздохнула.<br/>
- Ну, что ж. Раз господин Рёма не остался ночевать, можете занять Сливовую комнату. Но имейте в виду, - госпожа О-Тосэ строго поджала губы, - у меня приличная гостиница, а не дом свиданий. Не будь вы другом господина Рёмы...<br/>
- Госпожа переночует одна, - торопливо сказал Кэнсин, высыпая из рукава монеты. - Мне нужно возвращаться в город. Этого хватит, чтобы заплатить за ночлег?<br/>
- Да погодите вы со своими деньгами. - Против ожидания, госпожа О-Тосэ нахмурилась ещё сильнее. - Никуда я вас на ночь глядя не отпущу. Мне господин Рёма наказал вам передать, если появитесь, чтобы вы дожидались его здесь, в "Тэрада-я", а в город даже носу не совали!<br/>
В подтверждение своих слов она встала спиной к двери и непреклонно скрестила руки на груди.<br/>
- Я не могу, - с искренним сожалением сказал Кэнсин. - У меня назначена встреча, а я и так уже опоздал. Позаботьтесь о госпоже, прошу вас.<br/>
- А мне всё равно, что у вас назначено. - Хозяйка не сдвинулась с места. - Что я скажу господину Рёме, если вы уйдёте, а он опять придёт? Вот ещё не хватало мне забот поочерёдно вас отлавливать!<br/>
- Госпожа О-Тосэ, - взмолился Кэнсин, - я очень, очень спешу!<br/>
- А вы вместо того, чтобы спешить, успокойтесь да послушайте. - О-Тосэ понизила голос. - Господин Рёма сказал, что вам в городе опасно. Сказал, что видел человека, который может вас опознать, и что хотя бы эту ночь вам надобно переждать здесь. А теперь подумайте, много ли проку вам будет от того, что вы придёте на эту встречу, если вас - упаси Будда! - арестуют прямо на улице?<br/>
Кэнсин заколебался. И впрямь, он подвёл бы Камэяту, явившись на место встречи лишь затем, чтобы Синсэнгуми повязали и его, и всех, кто окажется рядом. Но ведь Рёма из беспокойства мог преувеличить опасность. То, что Волки бродят где-то по городу, вовсе не значит, что они ищут именно Кэнсина.<br/>
А ведь Камэята, наверное, тоже с ума сходит...<br/>
- Госпожа О-Тосэ, - он вложил в голос как можно больше уверенности. - Я должен идти. Пожалуйста, простите мою невежливость.<br/>
- Ну, вот что, - О-Тосэ непреклонно вскинула слегка оплывший, но всё ещё красивый подбородок. - Если вы меня слушать не хотите и просьбой господина Рёмы пренебрегаете, то воля ваша, ступайте. Но тогда и гостью свою заберите.<br/>
- Что? - опешил Кэнсин. - Я же плачу за неё!<br/>
- Деньги деньгами, а репутация дороже. Я вам сразу сказала: "Тэрада-я" - гостиница почтенная и уважаемая. А как пойдут слухи, что у меня тут ночлежка для беглых жён или, того хуже, для девок - тотчас всякая шваль начнёт в клиенты набиваться. Если эта особа при вас - так и быть, пусть остаётся на ночь. А без вас я её тут принимать не стану, так и знайте!<br/>
Кэнсин почувствовал, что кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Он не столько понял, сколько угадал смысл слова "дзёро", произнесённого презрительно и хлёстко. И нечего было надеяться, что госпожа Сакура этого не услышала.<br/>
Гнев и стыд душили его. Он-то думал, что госпожа О-Тосэ, о которой Рёма всегда говорил с таким почтением, - добра и отзывчива. Но оказалось, что она добра не ко всем. Ведь госпожу О-Рё она приняла, пожалела и взяла на работу - почему же для госпожи Сакуры у неё не нашлось ласкового слова?<br/>
- Хорошо, - выдавил он, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Грубить госпоже О-Тосэ, которой он был стольким обязан, тоже не годилось. - Я остаюсь на ночь. Пожалуйста, приготовьте ужин и позовите госпожу О-Рё. Нужна её помощь.<br/>
- Ужин я сейчас подам, - мигом оттаяла хозяйка, - а О-Рё ушла к матери, вернётся только утром.<br/>
- Тогда, - Кэнсин задумался, припоминая, - принесите, пожалуйста, ещё кипячёной воды, чистого полотна и немножко сётю, если можно.<br/>
- Непременно, - О-Тосэ примирительно улыбнулась. - И... не сердитесь на меня, Химура-хан. Я о вас же забочусь.<br/>
Кэнсин отмолчался. Он не мог понять, почему ради заботы о нём надо было унижать Сакуру, - но спорить с О-Тосэ сейчас было бессмысленно.<br/>
В Сливовой комнате на втором этаже ничего не изменилось - словно он только вчера вышел отсюда со свежим швом на щеке и неясной надеждой в сердце. Через открытое окно из сада задувал лёгкий ветерок. Сакура опустилась на пол, несмело подвернув испачканный край платья, чтобы грязь не попала на вытертые до блеска циновки.<br/>
- Значит, вас зовут Химура, - тихо проговорила она.<br/>
- Химура Кэнсин. - Он запоздало вспомнил, что так и не представился. - А вы?<br/>
- Вы назвали меня Сакурой. Мне хотелось бы носить это имя.<br/>
- Простите? - растерялся Кэнсин.<br/>
- За меня ещё не уплачены деньги, - улыбка женщины была бледной, как замёрзший на снегу цветок, - в противном случае меня бы не выпустили в город. Но мой контракт уже составлен и будет скреплён завтра. Поэтому у меня больше нет своего имени. Но я могу взять то, что мне подарили вы.<br/>
- Я не понимаю, - выговорил Кэнсин немеющими губами. - Что значит - не уплачены деньги? Вас... хотят продать?<br/>
Она опустила ресницы, и на округлых щеках под пудрой проступила розовая краска.<br/>
- Это грубо, - гордость и горечь, казалось, боролись в её голосе. - Но в целом верно.<br/>
- Кто? И... кому?<br/>
Её смех горчил ещё сильнее, чем улыбка.<br/>
- Ах, какое вы дитя! Простите, Химура-хан, но, право, вы так наивны... Куда же ещё могут продать женщину, если не в публичный дом? В этом мире у таких, как я, есть лишь одно предназначение.<br/>
Кэнсин не мог вымолвить ни слова.<br/>
Детская память цепка на мелочи - с ошеломляющей ясностью он вспомнил каменистую дорогу между холмов, скрип тележных колёс, мерные окрики погонщика. Вспомнил усталые, серые от пыли лица женщин, бредущих рядом, - и глаза Сакуры, полные такой невыразимой тоски, что в них больно было смотреть.<br/>
А потом - ночь, полная криков и крови; и непривычная тяжесть чужого меча, и тёплые руки, что удержали его и увлекли назад, за хрупкий заслон из женских тел.<br/>
Почему она улыбалась, когда меч пронзил её горло? Только для того, чтобы приободрить окаменевшего от ужаса мальчишку? Или... или смерть казалась ей не такой страшной, как то, что ждало её в конце пути? Неужели она радовалась тому, что хотя бы в смерти обретёт свободу?<br/>
И эта женщина, что так похожа на неё... Почему всё повторяется снова, почему ей тоже суждено быть проданной и купленной? Что-то неладно с людьми - нет, со всем этим миром, - если в нём происходит такое, и все считают это правильным...<br/>
- Простите, - Сакура неверно истолковала его молчание. - Мне следовало предупредить вас сразу, но я подумала, что это и так очевидно... Если вам неприятно, я сейчас же уйду. Я и так доставила вам много хлопот...<br/>
Она отодвинулась, отдала неловкий поклон и коснулась рукой пола, собираясь встать.<br/>
- Нет, - Кэнсин удержал её. - Не нужно уходить. Пожалуйста.<br/>
Он провёл рукой по лицу, собираясь с мыслями.<br/>
- Вы, наверное, думаете, что я самурай. Или хотя бы ронин. А я беглый раб, немногим лучше неприкасаемого. Меня продали в девять лет, потому что мои родители умерли от болезни, и вся наша пятидворка вымерла, а соседи задолжали старосте деревни. По дороге на торговцев, которые меня купили, напали разбойники и убили всех. А я остался жив, потому что меня защитили женщины-рабыни. Разбойников убил странствующий мастер меча, но я не дожил бы до его прихода, если бы не эти женщины. Касуми, Аканэ и Сакура.<br/>
Их имена он произнёс, как произносил про себя все эти годы - словно молитву. И увидел, как лицо женщины, сидящей напротив, озарилось пониманием и глубокой жалостью.<br/>
- Вот как, - тихо произнесла она. - Вы поэтому назвали меня Сакурой?<br/>
Он кивнул.<br/>
- Вы очень похожи на неё. Но её убили в ту ночь. - Кэнсин прикрыл глаза, но и под веками проступало бледное лицо в обрамлении длинных чёрных волос, полные слёз глаза и тонкие, протянутые в мольбе руки. - Я... я так хотел бы, чтобы она была жива.<br/>
- Я - не она.<br/>
- Понимаю.<br/>
- Я никогда не покидала Киото. Я здесь родилась, выросла, вышла замуж. Потом... было всякое, о чём сейчас не стоит говорить. Мой первый муж умер. А у второго оказалось много долгов, и он решил покрыть их деньгами от моего контракта.<br/>
- Зачем вы пошли за такого мерзавца? - не удержался Кэнсин.<br/>
- Мне больше некуда было идти.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, - донёсся голос О-Тосэ из-за двери. Кэнсин поспешил отодвинуть створку. Хозяйка внесла столики с едой, разложила по мисочкам рис, поставила отдельно поднос с плошкой воды, глиняной бутылочкой и мотком чистого полотна - и удалилась.<br/>
Кэнсин оторвал кусочек полотна и протянул женщине.<br/>
- Протрите лицо, пожалуйста. Речная вода очень грязная. И позвольте взглянуть на ваше плечо.<br/>
Она осторожно промыла лицо кипячёной водой, потом спустила край ворота с плеча. Кэнсин осмотрел место удара. Под тонкой кожей разлилась лилово-красная клякса, но сустав был цел, и Сакура не морщилась, когда он ощупывал её плечо с другой стороны.<br/>
- Это просто ушиб, - Кэнсин свернул другой кусок полотна втрое, пропитал его сётю и наложил на синяк. - Наставник говорил, что лучше всего помогают холодные примочки.<br/>
- Ваш наставник?<br/>
- Тот мастер меча, который спас меня от разбойников и взял в ученики, - Кэнсин не удержался от улыбки. - Я у него столько синяков и шишек набил - ой-ой-ой... Зато теперь ушибы лечить умею. Но только ушибы.<br/>
Сакура засмеялась. Смеялась она просто чудесно - с лица сразу пропадало усталое и горькое выражение, и морщинки в уголках глаз переставали казаться приметой возраста, и на щеках играли лукавые ямочки.<br/>
- Спасибо вам, - сказала она, успокоившись.<br/>
- Это пустяк, - смутился Кэнсин. - Лекарь из меня на самом деле никакой.<br/>
- Нет, я о другом. Спасибо вам за этот вечер. Тот человек... мой муж велел мне идти к нанимателю уже сегодня, но я отказалась. Хотела ещё раз прогуляться вдоль реки, посмотреть на родные места. Думала, что лучше заночую на улице, чем войду в тот дом раньше срока... Но я и не мечтала, что напоследок смогу остановиться в хорошей гостинице, поужинать, поговорить с таким добрым человеком, как вы... И спасибо вам за то, что даёте мне надежду. Если вы смогли спастись, получить свободу и выбиться в люди - то, может быть, и для меня ещё не всё потеряно. Я буду держаться за эту мысль, если станет... совсем трудно.<br/>
Кэнсин опустил голову.<br/>
- Я пока ещё очень мало могу сделать для вас. Но я что-нибудь придумаю. Я соберу денег и выкуплю вас... или украду, вот! Обеща...<br/>
Тёплая ладонь легла ему на губы, запечатывая недосказанное слово.<br/>
- Не давайте обещаний, - тихо сказала Сакура, - а то я не удержусь и поверю. Ваша свобода дорого обошлась вам - так не отказывайтесь от неё, связывая себя словом. С меня довольно, если вы будете помнить обо мне. Хорошо?<br/>
Он кивнул, не решаясь возражать. От её ладони исходил лёгкий, сладкий цветочный запах. Так не пахнет сакура, почти лишённая аромата; так пахнет слива, расцветающая в первые дни весны, когда для сакуры ещё слишком холодно. Сильное, стойкое дерево, которому не страшны ни ветер, ни запоздалые метели.<br/>
Женщина с улыбкой убрала руку и поправила спущенный ворот платья.<br/>
- Давайте же ужинать, - сказала она.</p><p> </p><p>...Когда он спустился на первый этаж, уже стояла глубокая ночь. Камэята, наверное, изругал его последними словами. Или обрыскал весь квартал, ища пропавшего товарища. Оставалось надеяться, что Рёма нашёл его и успокоил - но всё равно скверно получилось, скверно...<br/>
- Химура-хан, - О-Тосэ выглянула в коридор со свечой в руке. - Вы не спите?<br/>
Он мотнул головой. Лечь в одной комнате с Сакурой он так и не решился.<br/>
О-Тосэ подошла ближе и понизила голос.<br/>
- У меня есть ещё одна свободная комната. Хотите? Я не возьму с вас дополнительной платы.<br/>
- Спасибо, госпожа О-Тосэ. Рёма ещё не возвращался?<br/>
- Нет, - вздохнула хозяйка. - Верите ли, сама заснуть не могу. Да и как не тревожиться, в такое-то время...<br/>
Кэнсин насторожился, вскинул голову. Почудилось? Нет, точно: через несколько секунд кто-то застучал кулаком в наружную дверь.<br/>
- Госпожа хозяйка! - Голос был охрипший, срывающийся, и Кэнсин не сразу узнал его. - Это я, Рё! Откройте!<br/>
О-Тосэ тихо охнула и бросилась открывать. Кэнсин поспешил за ней, радуясь, что забрал меч с собой, не стал оставлять наверху.<br/>
Войдя в гэнкан, О-Рё привалилась к стене и всё никак не могла отдышаться. Причёска у неё рассыпалась, и спутанные волосы покрыли спину, как платок; глаза на бледном лице горели двумя чёрными угольками.<br/>
- Господин Сакамото, - через силу выдохнула она. - Господин Сакамото здесь?<br/>
- Нет, - О-Тосэ тоже побледнела. - О-Рё-тян, да что случилось-то?<br/>
- В городе, - О-Рё глотала воздух с короткими всхлипами между словами, - Синсэнгуми... устроили облаву... В "Икэда-я"... что у моста Сандзё... Говорят, много убитых... все из "дзёи"*... - Она с отчаянием переводила взгляд с О-Тосэ на Кэнсина. - Господин Сакамото... он ведь не пошёл туда? Скажите, что он не пошёл туда!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вопреки слухам, Сайто Хадзимэ не испытывал удовольствия, убивая людей. Хотя время от времени среди тех, кого ему надлежало убить, попадались такие мерзавцы, что укоротить их на голову было исключительно приятно. Но даже тогда удовлетворение приносило именно осознание того, что в мире стало одним мерзавцем меньше, а никак не процесс укорачивания.<br/>
Другое дело - бой. Была ли это учебная схватка или настоящая, заканчивалась она смертью или нет, - эту игру он любил с детства, особенно если противник попадался умелый. Тут надо было лишь следить за тем, чтобы не заиграться, не затягивать бой ради интереса. На тренировке это было простительно, но когда сражение шло всерьёз, увлекательностью приходилось пренебрегать ради быстроты и пользы.<br/>
Бой в "Икэда-я" интересным не был, поскольку противники по большей части не блистали мастерством. Сложность представляло лишь то, что их было много, хотя, пытаясь использовать численное преимущество, они мешали больше себе, чем Сайто. Но пуще всего досаждала теснота: в разгромленной гостинице шагу некуда было ступить.<br/>
Синсэнгуми умели драться в тесных помещениях и оттачивали приёмы для боя в ограниченном пространстве, где негде толком размахнуться, - но Сайто, с его ростом и длиной рук, всегда чувствовал себя неудобно в таких местах. Поэтому он побыстрее пробился вверх по лестнице - всех нападающих для этого пришлось, соответственно, спустить вниз, кого целиком, а кого и по частям; голова одного особо невезучего пересчитала все ступени по пути на первый этаж и, судя по сиплой ругани оттуда, угодила в Нагакуру. Сайто к тому времени уже оглядывался наверху, прикидывая объём предстоящей работы.<br/>
По закону несовершенства мира обнаружил мятежников именно командир Кондо, у которого в группе было меньше всего людей. К счастью - вернее, по разумному расчёту старших офицеров - в число этих людей входили лучшие бойцы Синсэнгуми, и только поэтому им удалось выстоять до подхода группы Хидзикаты, в которой был и Сайто. И не только выстоять, но и удержать все входы-выходы, не дав большей части арестованных разбежаться. Хидзиката остался на первом этаже, а Сайто и Хараду отправил на второй в помощь командиру. Правда, учитывая, что с Кондо наверху уже находился Окита, рассчитывать на большое количество врагов не приходилось. Учитель и старший тренер школы "Сиэйкан" прекрасно работали в связке.<br/>
На поверку всё оказалось не так гладко. Первая неожиданность встретила Сайто у выхода с лестницы: навстречу ползком двигался мятежник, подволакивая ногу, распоротую от бедра до колена. И как, интересно, он собирался с такой ногой спускаться по лестнице? Головой вниз, не иначе.<br/>
При виде человека в накидке Синсэнгуми ползущий зарычал, приподнялся на локте, бестолково махнул перед собой коротким вакидзаси. Взять для допроса? - нет, всё равно не жилец, слишком широкий кровавый след остался за ним на истоптанных досках. Сайто шагнул в сторону и коротким ударом сверху вниз в шею пригвоздил раненого к полу. Странно: до сих пор за Окитой ни разу не приходилось доделывать работу.<br/>
Ещё один притаился в комнате, под грудой выбитых и опрокинутых сёдзи. Видимо, надеялся переждать облаву и сбежать. Сайто поворошил бумагу окровавленным кончиком катаны - будем сдаваться по-хорошему или по-плохому? Незадачливый игрок в прятки, как и ожидалось, полез в драку - и три удара спустя лёг обратно, глухо завывая и придерживая руками рассечённый живот. И при таком уровне боевой подготовки эти люди верят, что справятся с защитой страны лучше, чем Токугава и Айдзу? Ну-ну.<br/>
В следующей комнате тоже сражались. Сайто перешагнул через очередной труп у порога, поймал взглядом того из дерущихся, на ком не было форменной накидки, и ударил его плашмя по плечу, отвлекая на себя. И вовремя: тот, что носил форму Синсэнгуми, свалился под стеной, то ли раненый, то ли обессиленный.<br/>
Его противник бросился на Сайто и оказался неожиданно хорош, даже без поправки на то, что он сражался уже давно и наверняка выдохся. В нём не было ни страха, ни желания выжить - только ярость, кипящая, как смола, всё затмевающая, доходящая до исступления. Он уже перешагнул порог безумия и дрался как одержимый, не щадя сил, не чувствуя боли от ран.<br/>
Ронин напирал так сильно, что пришлось отступить в коридор. Здесь, по крайней мере, было где развернуться; Сайто уклонился от очередного выпада и перебросил меч в другую руку. Всё-таки иногда удобно быть левшой. В классических школах кэндзюцу не учат отражать удары с левой руки, и этот не оказался исключением. Уже проткнутый насквозь, как кальмар на вертеле, уже прибитый к косяку двери, он ещё попытался достать врага мечом. Но Сайто просто перехватил его руку на взмахе.<br/>
- Хороший бой, - сказал он. - Благодарю.<br/>
Умирающий скривил рот, попытался что-то сказать в ответ, но только закашлялся и выплюнул себе на грудь с полчашки крови. Рука его обмякла, меч выпал. Сайто высвободил свой клинок, вытер об одежду убитого и вернулся в комнату.<br/>
Человек в накидке с белыми треугольниками так и сидел у стены, дыша взахлёб, с надсадным сипением. Услышав шаги Сайто, он поднял голову и насилу улыбнулся.<br/>
Содзи.<br/>
- Задели? - Присев рядом, Сайто быстро оглядел и ощупал его: одежда заляпана кровью, но ран не видно, по крайней мере, серьёзных.<br/>
- Нет, - Окита помотал головой. - Душно тут... очень...<br/>
Здесь и впрямь нечем было дышать от жары и густого запаха бойни. Сайто ухватил Окиту под мышки и подтащил к пролому в сёдзи, откуда брезжил слабый свет луны. Окита улыбнулся, подставляя мокрое от испарины лицо слабому дуновению сквозняка.<br/>
- Нашим не говори, - пробормотал он. - Засмеют...<br/>
- Не скажу, - согласился Сайто. - Но к врачу ты пойдёшь завтра же. Бегом побежишь.<br/>
Окита всем видом изобразил возмущение. Получилось неубедительно. Сайто взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок, повернул лицом к свету. Забрызгаться кровью в бою - дело обычное; но чтобы следы остались в уголках губ и на воротнике нижнего косодэ? Едва ли Окиту в разгар драки посетило желание напиться вражеской крови в буквальном смысле слова.<br/>
- Пойдёшь к врачу, - повторил Сайто. - Или сам - или по приказу командира.<br/>
Окита вздохнул.<br/>
- Пойду, пойду... Экий вы настырный, господин Сайто.<br/>
На шорох за спиной Сайто оборачиваться не стал - тяжёлые шаги и знакомое сопение Харады он распознал несколькими секундами ранее.<br/>
- Ф-фух, - копейщик заглянул в комнату, попинал на пробу два трупа у порога. - Ни хрена себе вы тут повеселились. Сами-то как, целы?<br/>
- Целы, - ответил за двоих Сайто.<br/>
- Тогда не хрен прохлаждаться, топайте вниз. Фукутё общий сбор объявил. Там ещё Айдзу припёрлись, хотят наших пленных захапать. А вот хрен им! - Харада победно вскинул копьё и удалился к лестнице.<br/>
- Встать сможешь? - Сайто протянул Содзи руку. Тот с заметным усилием поднялся. Стоять на ногах он мог, с ходьбой дело обстояло хуже - на каждом шаге его заметно пошатывало. Сайто крепко взял его под руку и наполовину свёл, наполовину стащил по лестнице.<br/>
На первом этаже стоял шум и ор. Ниими, опоздавший к сражению и поэтому злой, как тысяча якшей, ругался с предводителем отряда из Айдзу, пришедших наводить порядок. Хидзиката, засучив рукава, перевязывал голову Тодо Хэйскэ, а Кондо, всклокоченный, в окровавленной кольчуге, похожий на демона куда больше своего заместителя, распоряжался перемещением убитых, раненых и пленных.<br/>
Сайто подошёл к Хидзикате. Тот как раз закончил перевязку; иззелена-бледный Хэйскэ сидел, привалившись к стене, и пытался улыбаться.<br/>
- Будьте наготове, скоро выступаем, - бросил им через плечо Хидзиката, осматривая руку Нагакуры. - Пойдём через мост Сандзё, парадным строем, чтобы все видели. Пусть наше знамя запомнит весь город.<br/>
- Фукутё, - Сайто выступил вперёд. - Хэйскэ, по-моему, сейчас не для парадов. С вашего позволения, мы с Окитой проводим его сразу в казармы.<br/>
- Хорошо, - кивнул Хидзиката. - Хотя тебе, Содзи, положено идти в первых рядах, рядом со знаменем.<br/>
- Ничего, - Окита быстро улыбнулся, - я не гордый. Лучше буду охранять Хэйскэ, на всякий случай.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Дорога от "Тэрада-я" до моста Сандзё - два часа неспешным шагом, три четверти часа бегом - скомкалась в памяти Кэнсина как один стремительный рывок сквозь ночь, на пределе сил.<br/>
До этого момента он и сам не знал, что способен так бегать. Усадьбы, огороды, склады, череда городских кварталов от Девятой линии до Третьей - всё промелькнуло со скоростью летящей стрелы. Он мчался в темноте, не выбирая дороги, доверившись чутью и удаче, - а мысли метались в голове, подгоняя не хуже, чем удары плети.<br/>
Если бы он не сбежал, поддавшись на уговоры Камэяты, Рёма не бросился бы на поиски и не пошёл бы в ту гостиницу. Если бы Кэнсин не сидел в "Тэрада-я", а вернулся на место встречи - он был бы рядом с Рёмой и Камэятой, когда на них напали. Он смог бы их защитить...<br/>
Но его не было рядом.<br/>
Он бежал, стиснув зубы, забыв о необходимости беречь силы, не замечая, как горят лёгкие и обожжённые ветром глаза. Он бежал со всех ног, но не мог обогнать время, заставить его повернуть вспять, настигнуть вчерашний день...<br/>
Камэята шёл на эту встречу, зная об опасности. Так или иначе, он должен был оказаться в этом месте, в это время - но Рёма... Если Рёма погиб, то только по вине Кэнсина.<br/>
Он не сразу понял, что впереди стоят люди. В глазах плыли радужные круги, в горле сипело. Утыкаясь в чужие спины, как слепой, он начал пробираться вперёд.<br/>
Улица, по которой он проходил накануне, была запружена народом. По толпе полз опасливый шёпот, испуганные вздохи, и из уст в уста, повторяемое то с ненавистью, то с восхищением, перелетало одно слово: "Синсэнгуми... Синсэнгуми..."<br/>
Кэнсин остановился под боком у какого-то зеваки. Соваться в первый ряд было нельзя: в оцеплении, перегородив улицу копьями, стояли солдаты в белых повязках. На бумажных фонарях у них виднелись гербы из трёх листов мальвы - мон Токугава и Майцудайра, знак сёгуната.<br/>
За их спинами чернели проёмы выбитых дверей, откуда солдаты как раз выносили на досках чьё-то тело. Другие трупы уже были сложены в ряд вдоль фасады гостиницы, головами к стене.<br/>
Стиснув зубы и кулаки, Кэнсин разглядывал мёртвых. Сердце болезненно ёкнуло: голова одного из убитых была разрублена, лицо залито кровью так, что не различить черт, а ростом он превосходил всех остальных - но вышитый мон на рукаве был незнакомым, и Кэнсин выдохнул с облегчением. Рёма всегда носил одно и то же старое хаори со своим семейным гербом - цветком колокольчика в сплетённых квадратах.<br/>
Солдаты уложили последнее тело в ряд и прислонили доску к стене. Значит - всё?<br/>
Кэнсин толкнул в бок человека, за которым стоял.<br/>
- А где остальные? - спросил он.<br/>
- Так арестовали же их, - с охотой пояснил зевака. - Кого не насмерть порубили, тех повязали и увели.<br/>
- Куда увели? - вскинулся Кэнсин.<br/>
- А тебе что за дело? - зевака прищурился, разворачиваясь в его сторону. - Ты, что, тоже из этих?<br/>
И поперхнулся, когда Кэнсин ткнул его рукоятью меча в поясницу.<br/>
- Отвечай, - шепнул он на ухо побелевшему ротозею. - Куда увели арестованных?<br/>
- В Мибу, - прохрипел горожанин. - В Мибу у них казармы, у этих Волков. На Пятой линии.<br/>
- Благодарю, - Кэнсин вдвинул меч в ножны и ужом ввинтился в толпу. Когда у оцепления поднялся крик и возня, он был уже далеко.<br/>
Мибу. Пятая линия. Если они ещё живы - значит, есть надежда. Об остальном он пока запретил себе думать.<br/>
Небо над зубчатой линией крыш уже наливалось пепельно-розовым светом. Короткая летняя ночь промелькнула, как спутанный сон, который начался тревогой и закончился кошмаром. И тем, лежащим у стен гостиницы, уже не суждено было проснуться от этого сна.<br/>
Синсэнгуми...<br/>
Кэнсин не знал, где именно на Пятой линии находится логово Волков, поэтому свернул наугад от реки на запад. Перебежал широкий, пустынный в этот час проспект Хорикава и двинулся вдоль Пятой линии, вслушиваясь в утреннюю тишину.<br/>
Есть!<br/>
Эхо голосов и слабый, едва уловимый отблеск чьей-то боли. Совсем рядом!<br/>
Он бросился на звук, свернул за угол - и остановился с разбегу.<br/>
Три молодых человека в одинаковых синих накидках, видимо, заметили его присутствие, потому что остановились и ждали, пока он выйдет на свет. Кроме них, на пустынной улице не было никого: ни следа пленников или конвоиров.<br/>
На рукавах у всех троих красовался узор из белых треугольников.<br/>
Вот они, значит, какие...<br/>
Кэнсин бросил левую руку на ножны и пошёл вперёд. Волки следили за его приближением. Когда их разделяло два десятка шагов, самый высокий отделился от тройки и двинулся навстречу. Шаг у него был мягкий, скользящий. Узкие желтоватые глаза неторопливо изучали противника - рост, осанку, положение рук... мимоходом скользнули взглядом по шраму на щеке, чуть дольше задержались на волосах.<br/>
Кэнсин мельком взглянул на двух оставшихся Волков - у одного перевязана голова и сквозь повязку уже просочилась кровь, другой вроде бы невредим, но вид имеет такой, словно с трудом держится на ногах. Не бойцы. Тем лучше: значит, надо разобраться только с этим длинным.<br/>
Они остановились на расстоянии пяти шагов. Чуть дальше, чем можно покрыть одним броском на полной скорости. Кэнсин с неудовольствием понял, что длинный верно вычислил его предельный размах.<br/>
- Где пленники, которых вы захватили в "Икэда-я"? Ответишь честно - уйдёшь живым.<br/>
- Встречное предложение. - Жёлтые глаза сощурились, но узкое худощавое лицо осталось спокойным, без тени насмешки. - Сдашься по-хорошему или по-плохому?<br/>
Кэнсин покачал головой.<br/>
- Не стоит меня недооценивать.<br/>
- Ни в коем случае, - Волк неторопливо потянул меч из ножен. - Я знал Сэридзаву и могу представить себе силу того, кто сумел убить его одним ударом. Должен предупредить, что со мной ты так легко не справишься.<br/>
Кэнсин растерялся, но лишь на мгновение. Уже не имело значения, как именно его смогли опознать и висят ли его портреты на досках для розыска преступников. Имело значение лишь то, что он должен был найти Рёму - и ради этого он готов был пополнить счёт убитым Волкам, начиная с того, кто стоял перед ним.<br/>
Длинный встал в стойку. Кэнсин не сразу понял, что не так: Волк держал меч боком, обратив плоскость клинка к земле. У него был не самый яркий кэн-ки из тех, что Кэнсину доводилось видеть, - но, пожалуй, самый ровный. Предельная сосредоточенность на противнике и ничем не замаскированная, откровенная, как поднятое знамя, угроза. "Я убью тебя, - без слов сообщали узкие желтоватые глаза. - Защищайся, если сможешь".<br/>
Кэнсин атаковал первым. Не было времени на возню - требовалось обезвредить врага как можно быстрее. Желтоглазый держался за пределами досягаемости прямого выпада, и это его подвело: для "Молота дракона" как раз требовался короткий взрывной разбег.<br/>
Прыжок вышел не самый блестящий - бессонная ночь и пробежка от Фусими давали о себе знать. Но преимущество внезапности всё равно было за ним: противник, почти вдвое превосходящий его ростом, никак не ожидал атаки сверху.<br/>
Не ожидал - но всё-таки успел отпрянуть назад и вскинуть меч, прикрывая голову. Сталь лязгнула о сталь, и меч Кэнсина, вместо того, чтобы рассечь врагу череп, прошёлся вскользь по его плечу. А в следующий миг ему самому пришлось кувырком выкатываться из-под ответного удара, потому что Волк как будто не заметил раны и рубанул без задержки, едва не оставив юношу без руки.<br/>
Уже на безопасном расстоянии Кэнсин поднялся на ноги. Волк держался поодаль. По его лицу ничего не было заметно, и оружие он держал без видимого усилия, но алая полоса на синем рукаве, распоротом от плеча до локтя, говорила сама за себя.<br/>
Кэнсин не успел ещё раз предложить Волку сдаться - тот уже бросился в атаку. Скорость у него была впечатляющая; в последний раз Кэнсину приходилось так шустро уворачиваться на тренировках с наставником. Удар, другой, третий - если бы хоть один из этих молниеносных выпадов попал в цель, следующего не потребовалось бы. Но враг, хоть и носил волчье прозвание, был всё же человеком и не мог долго держать этот темп с раненым плечом. Четвёртый выпад был на долю секунды медленнее, и Кэнсин использовал эту крошечную заминку, успел развернуться для контратаки, почти достал до открытого бедра...<br/>
...когда ощущение какого-то несоответствия, подвоха оттолкнуло его назад - почти одновременно с болью, полоснувшей по боку справа.<br/>
Чужой клинок, невесть как настигший его из слепой зоны, чуть не пропорол в нём такую же дыру, какую он сам проделал в Сэридзаве. Только из-за разницы в росте противников удар пришёлся выше и рассёк лишь кожу и мясо на рёбрах.<br/>
Кэнсин отпрыгнул назад, не дав Волку закрепить успех ещё одним ударом. Его ошеломила не столько боль, сколько неожиданность: он не мог понять, как его ухитрились достать из этого положения. Но разгадка пришла, как только он взглянул на противника - и на меч, который тот держал в левой руке.<br/>
Обоерукий... Наставник рассказывал о таких бойцах. Чаще всего это были левши, которых в фехтовальных школах переучивали на правую руку. Мало кому из них удавалось достичь высоких ступеней мастерства: учителя не давали левшам выполнять парные упражнения с левой руки, чтобы те не сбивали правильный навык остальным ученикам, а в тренировках с правой руки они обычно отставали от сверстников. Но этому, видимо, повезло с учителем, раз он не только развил свою леворукую технику, но и приспособился так естественно использовать её в бою.<br/>
Кэнсин прижал локтем горящий на боку порез. Косодэ справа неприятно потеплело, пропитываясь кровью. Рана пока не причиняла неудобств, кроме боли, - но и Волк, перебросив оружие в левую руку, словно забыл о распоротом плече. И не было похоже, чтобы потеря крови хоть как-то сказалась на нём.<br/>
Бой затягивался, а время уходило - и вместе с ним таяли шансы выручить Рёму. Кэнсин скрипнул зубами и бросился в атаку. Он надеялся переиграть врага в скорости, если не в мастерстве. Как бы тот ни был хорош, обогнать Кэнсина ему будет трудно: вес и рост станут для него помехой, а не преимуществом...<br/>
Расчёт оправдался - Волк закрылся в обороне и начал отступать. Он пока ещё успешно отбивался от града ударов, но Кэнсин чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит. Главное - не останавливаться, не оставлять ни малейшей лазейки для контратаки, вязать противника непрерывной цепью движений и не давать опомниться...<br/>
Волк шарахнулся в узкий проход между оградами домов, выгадывая время на передышку - но передышки ему не полагалось, и Кэнсин нырнул в полутёмный простенок, преследуя его по пятам. Азарт пел в его сердце. Он гнал врага по тесному проходу, стены давили с обеих сторон - но Волку, с его длиной рук и размашистыми движениями, приходилось ещё труднее. Что ж, зверю - звериный капкан. Пытаясь спастись, он загнал себя в ловушку и теперь пожинал плоды своей ошибки.<br/>
То, что ошибку совершил не враг, Кэнсин понял в тот миг, когда отбивающийся вроде бы из последних сил Волк неожиданно сменил стойку, развернулся боком - и вдруг оказалось, что в проулке нет места, чтобы увернуться от длинных колющих выпадов, и совершенно невозможно парировать эти удары, не рискуя зацепить мечом за стену, и негде даже подпрыгнуть, чтобы не воткнуться головой в нависающие выступы китайской черепицы, венчающей ограды с обеих сторон.<br/>
Каким-то чудом он ушёл от первого выпада, лишившись только пряди волос, а не глаза. Второй удар пронзил одежду и ещё раз пропорол ему кожу на рёбрах, чуть выше предыдущей раны. На третьем взмахе Кэнсин бросился вперёд, подныривая под чужой меч, - но оказалось, что и этого от него уже ждали. Прежде чем он успел достать врага, отброшенный меч зазвенел у него под ногами, и вместо лезвия в грудь Кэнсину влетел тяжёлый кулак.<br/>
Удар, усиленный встречным движением, отшвырнул юношу назад и вбок, едва не впечатав затылком в стену. Он не потерял сознания, но задохнулся и несколько мгновений чувствовал себя так, словно сердце вот-вот оторвётся от своего законного места и провалится в живот. Почти не видя противника из-за тёмной пелены в глазах, он вслепую махнул мечом и откатился-отполз назад, давясь воздухом и горькой слюной с привкусом крови.<br/>
К счастью, Волк тоже замешкался, подбирая меч, - и Кэнсин сделал единственное, что ему оставалось: вскочил и, не обращая внимания на рвущую боль в груди, прыгнул вверх.<br/>
Черепица, в которую он вцепился свободной рукой, немедленно поползла; он насилу успел бросить меч на скат перед собой и ухватиться второй рукой, распределяя вес. Ещё рывок - одна плитка улетела вниз, почти на голову Волку, удачно отвлекая его от попытки стащить беглеца обратно, зато вторая выдержала. Кэнсин забросил ногу на ребристую кромку и ухитрился подхватить меч, уже покатившийся обратно.<br/>
Он не стал ждать, рискнёт ли Волк лезть за ним на ограду, а просто вскочил и побежал по узкому скату, оставляя преследователя позади.<br/>
Досада и стыд жгли сильнее, чем пот, попавший на раны. Он ошибся, недооценил врага - и в итоге остался ни с чем. Впустую потратил время и силы, ни на шаг не приблизившись к цели, и теперь даже не мог расквитаться с врагом за пролитую кровь. Вероятно, на открытом месте, при толике удачи, он сумел бы одолеть этого Волка - но риск был слишком велик. Любая серьёзная рана перечеркнула бы последнюю надежду отыскать Рёму.<br/>
Он спрыгнул на землю с угла ограды - и по другую сторону улицы увидел тех, о ком в пылу схватки совсем забыл: раненых товарищей Волка, ожидавших исхода боя.<br/>
Тот, что с перевязанной головой, сидел на земле, привалившись к забору, - видно, его уже и ноги не держали. Второй, бледный, как полотно, стоял над ним, озираясь по сторонам. При виде Кэнсина у него округлились глаза, он подобрался и потянул меч из ножен.<br/>
...Наверное, это и называют озарением - когда мысли вспыхивают в голове быстро и отчётливо, как череда зарниц в грозовую ночь. Ещё не сделав двух шагов навстречу, Кэнсин понял, как надо действовать, хотя раньше никогда ничего подобного не делал. Он не знал, сколько секунд у него в запасе - бежит ли оставленный позади противник со всех ног, или идёт шагом, или задержался перевязать рану - но точно знал, что времени хватит.<br/>
Сначала убить того, что изготовился к бою - это будет легко. Ещё легче будет связать второго. А потом можно проверить, не захочет ли опоздавший Волк ответить на пару вопросов о пленниках, чтобы сохранить жизнь своему напарнику...<br/>
Кэнсин взялся левой рукой за ножны, правую опустил на рукоять. Если атаковать с ходу, не останавливаясь, - хватит и одного удара, пожалуй.<br/>
Юноша в синем хаори следил за его движениями. На белом лице его глаза горели ярким лихорадочным блеском, - а кэн-ки, наоборот, едва теплился; и кончик меча подрагивал на весу, выдавая нетвёрдую хватку рук. Похоже, он только усилием воли не позволял себе рухнуть в обморок.<br/>
Но всё-таки - стоял и держал меч. Бросал вызов тому, с кем не мог сейчас справиться ни чудом, ни удачей.<br/>
Пальцы Кэнсина разжались, выпуская мокрую от пота оплётку рукояти.<br/>
Волки. Враги. Может быть - наверняка! - убийцы его друзей.<br/>
Жалеть их было глупо. Но подойти и зарезать вот этого, из последних сил поднявшего меч для защиты друга?<br/>
"Потом, - беспомощно пообещал себе Кэнсин. - В следующий раз обязательно убью. Когда эти двое поправятся. И того, длинного, тоже убью... потом. Как-нибудь. Когда... когда время будет".<br/>
Он повернулся и побежал.<br/>
Можно было и не торопиться. Понятное дело, раненые не смогли бы за ним гнаться, а их долговязый приятель едва ли рискнул бы снова оставлять их без присмотра. Но Кэнсин всё равно рванул по улице со всех ног - чтобы свист ветра в ушах заглушил мысли о том, каким слабаком, слюнтяем и тряпкой он только что показал себя.</p><p> </p><p>...Отмахав почти квартал от места схватки, он сбавил шаг. На улицах уже начали появляться люди: прошёл носильщик с двумя ящиками на коромысле; какая-то женщина в холщовом переднике выглянула из ворот - и шарахнулась от Кэнсина, как от больного оспой. Юноша запоздало сообразил, что оставил шляпу в "Тэрада-я". Тогда было не до мелочей, а теперь... Он поёжился, представив, как выглядит со стороны: парнишка с мечом у пояса, в распоротом и окровавленном косодэ - и с рыжими, как у варвара, волосами.<br/>
Он на ходу пощупал бок - кровь уже остановилась, одежда задубела и прилипла к ранам. Не хотелось даже думать о том, как её придётся отрывать. Грудь болезненно ныла при каждом вдохе, но рёбра, кажется, были целы. И на том спасибо.<br/>
Мибу, напомнил он себе. Надо хоть спросить, где это место. Если, конечно, удастся найти прохожего, который не сбежит с воплями при виде такого собеседника.<br/>
Кэнсин пошёл медленнее, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ещё один носильщик, попавшийся навстречу, резко ускорил шаги и свернул в переулок. С такой же поспешностью, несколько неприличной для его духовного звания, удалился и бродячий монах с перекрёстка. Круглолицый толстячок в одежде приказчика, открывавший лавку на углу, с удивительной прытью юркнул обратно в дверь, и изнутри донёсся торопливый лязг засова.<br/>
Уже отчаявшись, Кэнсин наконец углядел на другой стороне улицы ещё одного прохожего - тот брёл в тени вдоль ограды, свесив голову и ссутулившись, то ли сильно подвыпивший, то ли больной. Юноша бросился к нему сломя голову, как нищий бросается за медной монеткой.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, - скороговоркой выпалил он, невежливо хватая прохожего за рукав, - как отсюда добраться до Мибу?<br/>
Тот остановился. Поднял голову. Из-под растрёпанных, выбившихся на лоб волос диковато блеснули глаза, красные от утомления - а может быть, и от слёз.<br/>
Кэнсин чуть не сел, где стоял.<br/>
На лице Рёмы не отразилось ни радости, ни удивления. Взгляд у него был пустой, потерянный, и на младшего товарища он смотрел так, словно не узнавал. Такое стеклянное полузабытье Кэнсин видел только у сильно опьяневших людей, но Рёма вовсе не был пьян. Кровью от него пахло - кровью и старым потом, а вовсе не сакэ.<br/>
- Это ты, - проговорил он сиплым, почти незнакомым голосом. - А Камэ умер.<br/>
Кэнсин вдохнул. Выдохнул, вдохнул снова. Воздух шёл в грудь свободно, но ощущение застрявшего в горле колючего комка не исчезало. Как у глупой обезьяны, проглотившей неочищенный каштан.<br/>
- Я его там нашёл, в переулке за Четвёртой. - Рёма говорил тихо и неразборчиво, словно губы у него онемели на морозе. - Он раненый от них убежал. Вырвался и убежал. А потом зарезался. Сам. Не дождался меня, дурень...<br/>
Он сморгнул и наконец-то посмотрел на Кэнсина - посмотрел по-настоящему, а не пустым невидящим взглядом. В застывших глазах наконец-то мелькнуло живое выражение - и это была тревога.<br/>
- Ты... ты же... Откуда кровь? Ранили? Сильно? - Он схватил Кэнсина за плечи, словно хотел убедиться, что тот в самом деле жив и твёрдо стоит на ногах. - Я тебя с вечера искал! Как тебе сбежать-то удалось?<br/>
- Рё-сан, - Кэнсин сглотнул, но колючка никуда не делась, всё так же царапалась в горле болезненной резью. - Меня там не было. Я в "Тэрада-я"... всю ночь... и вот только утром узнал...<br/>
Он задохнулся, не зная, что ещё сказать и какими словами выразить охватившие его стыд и вину.<br/>
Прости, что сбежал из школы?<br/>
Прости, что втянул тебя в опасность?<br/>
Прости, что не смог спасти Камэяту?<br/>
Он не успел ничего придумать, потому что Рёма вдруг облапил его и притянул к себе. От неожиданности Кэнсин замер, нелепо растопырив руки наподобие огородного пугала. Уткнувшись лбом в грудь другу, он с удивлением понял, что Рёма дышит быстро и прерывисто - как человек, который изо всех сил пытается не заплакать.<br/>
- Спасибо, - это слово он не услышал, а угадал по движению воздуха, колыхнувшему волосы у него на макушке. - Спасибо, что не умер.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Солнце уже залило крыши расплавленным золотом, суля ещё один изнурительно жаркий день, когда они вернулись в Фусими. Чтобы не привлекать внимания и спрятать кровь на одежде, Кэнсину опять пришлось надеть хаори Рёмы, а голову повязать одолженным у него же платком. Должно быть, он являл собой презабавное зрелище - в косынке торговца, но в самурайской одежде и при оружии; но лодочник, доставивший их до места, вопросов не задавал и был вознаграждён за деликатность парой монет сверх установленной цены.<br/>
Госпожа О-Тосэ ожидала их на пороге, сама не своя от волнения. Увидев Рёму и Кэнсина живыми и с виду невредимыми, она едва не ударилась в слёзы - но прежде всего загнала их внутрь и накрепко заперла наружные двери, а уж потом бросилась кормить, поить и обихаживать своих беспокойных постояльцев. О-Рё тенью следовала за хозяйкой. Она так ничего и не сказала, кроме обычного "с возвращением" - но так проворно сновала по лестнице вверх и вниз, подавая обед, воду для умывания и полотенца, словно у неё выросли крылья.<br/>
Половина её усилий пропала впустую - Рёма не прикоснулся к еде и даже к сакэ. Едва добравшись до постели, он рухнул и уснул мёртвым сном. Кэнсину тоже кусок в горло не лез, но чтобы не обижать госпожу О-Тосэ и госпожу О-Рё, он съел обед, а потом безропотно вытерпел осмотр и перевязку. Госпожа О-Рё не стала спрашивать, с кем он сцепился на этот раз, просто молча промыла его раны, наложила травяную мазь на порезы и на здоровенный кровоподтёк, разлившийся на груди, тщательно ощупала рёбра и подтвердила, что переломов нет. Потом нарезала полотно длинными лентами и забинтовала ему грудь - и всё это с терпеливым видом хозяйки, чей блудный кот в очередной раз вернулся домой с драным ухом и прокушенной лапой.<br/>
От плотной еды он осоловел и после перевязки лёг было вздремнуть, но не тут-то было. Волнение прошлой ночи не отпускало, стоило закрыть глаза - и под веками плыли синие хаори, залитые кровью двери разгромленной гостиницы, укоризненный взгляд Камэяты... Кэнсин ворочался с боку на бок, закрывал глаза - и в следующую минуту подскакивал, озираясь по сторонам, когда внутри оживала холодная игла тревоги. Его чутьё окончательно сбилось с верного строя: он чувствовал смутную опасность, кружащую вокруг него наподобие хищной птицы, но, открывая глаза, видел только пустые стены, сёдзи и потолок.<br/>
Вконец изведясь, он выбрался из постели и присел у открытого окна. Из сада тянуло прохладным ветерком, на реке перекрикивались лодочники. Рёма спал, раскинувшись в углу, но даже во сне его лицо в глубокой складкой между бровей оставалось хмурым и полным тревоги.<br/>
Кэнсин взял свой меч из токонома, вернулся к окну. Осмотрел лезвие на свету - просто для порядка, он знал, что в бою не принял ни одного удара, способного повредить клинок. На всякий случай ещё раз протёр его платком и зачехлил. Проверил, не прибавилось ли зарубок на цубе.<br/>
И незаметно задремал, сидя у окна в обнимку с оружием.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Вот прямо так взял и запрыгнул на ограду? - недоверчиво переспросил Кондо.<br/>
- Без разбега, - уточнил Сайто.<br/>
Командир и замком переглянулись. Хидзиката пожал плечами и продолжил бинтовать руку Сайто. Рана была неприятной, но не настолько тяжёлой, чтобы отрывать от дел Ямадзаки, занятого с остальными пострадавшими.<br/>
- Может, и тот, - неохотно проговорил он. - Когда убили Сэридзаву, я тоже не понял, откуда появился нападавший. Пустырь за домами, открытый на две стороны - незаметно подбежать не получилось бы. Вот если он спрыгнул с крыши... это хоть какое-то объяснение.<br/>
- Да кто он вообще такой? - возмутился Кондо. - Нечисть лесная? Выкормыш тэнгу? Где это видано - среди бела дня по крышам летать?<br/>
- Я не смог опознать, к какой фехтовальной школе он принадлежит, - серьёзно ответил Сайто. - Интересное сочетание высоких прыжков и низких стоек, я такого нигде не видел. Для своего возраста он очень силён, но в бою с противником, превосходящим его по весу, больше полагается на скоростные приёмы.<br/>
- Как и в тот раз, с Сэридзавой, - пробормотал Кондо.<br/>
Сайто кивнул.<br/>
- Именно. Но не это главное, - Он взглянул на командира. - Помните, когда тело Сэридзавы принесли в усадьбу, на его мече была кровь?<br/>
- Помню, - подтвердил Кондо.<br/>
- На бумаге, которой я протёр меч, остались несколько волосков. Я подумал, что Сэридзава успел ранить убийцу - скорее всего, в лицо, раз на лезвие попали волосы. Такая рана была бы хорошей отличительной приметой. Однако, когда я промыл и рассмотрел эти волоски при свете дня, они оказались рыжими. Трудно представить, чтобы у человека был такой несуразный цвет волос - разумеется, иноземцы не в счёт, они нашему бою не обучены. И я ошибочно посчитал, что к одежде Сэридзавы пристала собачья шерсть, а потом кто-то положил меч сверху. Но у юноши, с которым я сегодня бился, рыжие волосы и шрам на лице. Более явной улики нарочно не придумаешь.<br/>
- Значит, не тэнгу, а кицунэ? - Кондо криво усмехнулся. - Правду люди говорят: в старой столице плюнуть некуда, чтобы в какую-нибудь нечисть не угодить. Сайто, запиши все приметы, что ты запомнил. Передадим мэцукэ, пусть тоже ищут.<br/>
- Слушаюсь. - Сайто осторожно натянул рукав поверх повязки. - Разрешите идти?<br/>
- Ступай.<br/>
Кондо подождал, пока за Сайто закроется дверь, и проговорил, не глядя на заместителя:<br/>
- Ты не сказал мне, что он был ранен в лицо.<br/>
Хидзиката молча складывал на поднос обрезки полотна - так сосредоточенно, словно это было важнейшим на свете делом.<br/>
- Не хотел, чтобы мы нашли его слишком быстро? - против воли, это прозвучало как обвинение, и Хидзиката вскинул голову.<br/>
- Может, и так, - с вызовом сказал он. - Я ему кое-чем обязан, не находишь?<br/>
- Нет, - отрезал Кондо. - Даже если считать, что за Сэридзаву мы мстить не должны... Твой Сяна-о стоит за "людей благородной цели", а с мятежниками у нас может быть только один вид отношений. - Он красноречиво рубанул воздух ребром ладони.<br/>
- То, что он сцепился с Сайто, ещё не значит, что он был заодно с покойным Миябэ и остальными сумасшедшими, - возразил Хидзиката. - У него могли быть свои причины искать пленников из "Икэда-я".<br/>
Кондо поморщился.<br/>
- Извини, но ты несёшь чушь. Парень зарезал одного Мибу-ро, напал на другого, при этом дерётся как нечистая сила и водится с мятежниками... кем он, по-твоему, может быть? Окаду поймали, а "небесное правосудие" всё так же прореживает чиновников.<br/>
- Думаешь, он хитокири вроде Окады или Танаки? - Хидзиката покачал головой. - Быть не может. Он, по-моему, сам перепугался насмерть, когда убил Сэридзаву.<br/>
- Значит, тогда неопытный был, а теперь заматерел. - Кондо поднял руку, обрывая все возражения. - Всё, Тоси, хватит. Парень работает на наших врагов, и он опасен. Чем быстрее мы его отыщем и уничтожим, тем лучше. Я твои чувства понимаю, конечно, но... Сам знаешь, чем всё обычно кончается для таких, как он. Так что если желаешь ему добра, помолись, чтобы его живым не взяли. А если сам встретишь - поблагодари и убей.</p><p> </p><p>...Вопреки приказу, Сайто не сразу отправился составлять описание преступника. Задержавшись возле комнаты, отведенной им на троих с Харадой и Нагакурой, он прошёл дальше и отодвинул соседнюю дверь.<br/>
Тодо развалился на футоне, беспокойно постанывая во сне. После второй перевязки он мгновенно уснул, и Ямадзаки сказал, что это к лучшему - быстрее поправится.<br/>
Окита не спал. Сидел у распахнутого окна, разглядывал меч с отколотым кончиком лезвия и выглядел, в целом, не лучше, чем два часа назад. Спрашивать, как он себя чувствует, было бессмысленно - но Окита, видимо, что-то заметил в лице Сайто, потому что торопливо сказал:<br/>
- Мне уже лучше. Голова кружится только, а так ничего. - И, помолчав, добавил: - Спасибо.<br/>
Сайто поднял брови. Благодарить соратника за помощь в бою или после боя, по его мнению, было примерно так же умно, как благодарить за хождение на ногах, а не на голове. Как будто могло быть по-другому.<br/>
- За то, что не рассказал... про остальное, - виновато пояснил Окита. - Хидзиката меня съел бы, если бы узнал. Заживо.<br/>
- Сначала он съел бы меня, - возразил Сайто. - И поделом. За то, что я оставил вас с Хэйскэ вдвоём, зная о твоём состоянии, меня следовало бы прибить на месте. Я-то, дурак, посчитал, что успею перехватить этого красноволосого, куда бы он ни дёрнулся. А про ограду - не додумался.<br/>
Окита зябко повёл плечами.<br/>
- Я так и не понял, почему он не напал, - тихо сказал он. - Он готовился атаковать, я это чувствовал. Он мог справиться с нами без труда. Но почему-то отступил.<br/>
- Значит, он ещё больший дурак, чем мы, - заключил Сайто. - Повезло.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Большую часть пути до Осаки Рёма молчал. Кэнсин понимал, что друг не сердится на него - Рёма не умел сердиться так, тяжело и долго, он бы уже давно изругал виноватого на все корки, потом извинился бы сам за несдержанность, потом предложил бы выпить, а на следующий день всё забыл. Но сейчас глухая каменная тяжесть висела над ними обоими, словно призрак Камэяты невидимкой возвращался в школу вместе с ними. А впереди была встреча с Кацу-сэнсэем и с остальными, и Кэнсин не представлял, как будет смотреть им в глаза.<br/>
Только когда горизонт вдали просветлел и окутался влажным сиянием - ни с чем не сравнимым сиянием морской синевы под жарким солнцем - Рёма разлепил запёкшиеся губы.<br/>
- Ты не виноват, - проговорил он, словно продолжая давно начатую беседу.<br/>
- Что? - Кэнсин сбился с размеренного шага.<br/>
- Когда Идзо взяли... Я тоже думал, что, мол, если бы успел найти, предупредить... Или если бы в Тоса поплыл за ним... Как будто всё в моих руках было, а я не сделал чего-то. Или неправильно сделал.<br/>
- Да, - Кэнсин сплюнул дорожную пыль. - Я тоже... неправильно сделал. Мне нужно было при нём быть, а я...<br/>
- А ты уцелел, - закончил за него Рёма. - И я этому рад. Что не потерял двух друзей разом.<br/>
- Я мог его спасти, - упрямо сказал Кэнсин. - Если бы я пошёл за ним, то сумел бы.<br/>
Рёма хмыкнул.<br/>
- Ну да. А как насчёт того Волка, что бок тебе разодрал? Не вышел бы ты оттуда живым, Кэн-тян. Именно потому, что бросился бы всех выручать.<br/>
Он посмотрел на далёкое море и вздохнул.<br/>
- Камэяту я бы мог спасти. Если бы на час раньше его нашёл. Мне вот кого теперь винить? - себя? Или Синсэнгуми? Или самого Камэ, который ничего умнее не придумал... - у него сорвался голос, он сердито кашлянул и умолк, щуря слезящиеся глаза.<br/>
Кэнсин не знал ответа на этот вопрос.<br/>
Он только знал, что чувство вины - правильное ли, нет ли - не покинет его до конца жизни. Может быть, поблекнет, притупится, но не уйдёт. Останется с ним, как шрам, навсегда врезанный в кожу.<br/>
Он потрогал щёку - а потом нащупал в рукаве шуршащий квадратик бумаги, который ему отдала на прощание госпожа О-Рё.<br/>
На сложенном вчетверо листке тонким женским почерком были написаны три слова:<br/>
Гион<br/>
Хакубаи-я<br/>
Сакура</p></div><p>
      
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Дзёи - политическое движение под лозунгом "почтение к императору, изгнание варваров". Тем же лозунгом пользовались Исин Сиси ("люди благородной цели") - сторонники реставрации императорской власти (в том числе, из княжества Тёсю), выступающие против сёгуната Токугава.</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <code>&lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"&gt; &lt;img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;</code></p>
  <div></div>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>